The Castle Stands Alone
by contrite shadow
Summary: Castle has something important to tell Beckett. In the meantime, a woman has been stabbed to death in a frenzied attack and the team must find the killer before he strikes again.


Orignal character: 

Abril Rivera; Castle's current girlfriend. First appears in "In Defense of the Castle"

Clair; Castle's ex. First appears in "Castles in the Air"

* * *

The Castle Stands Alone

Monday morning, after letting Beckett know that he won't be at the precinct in time to bring her first coffee, Castle buys a few groceries and goes to check on Abril. There's a motorcycle parked outside her building and Castle prays that she hasn't bought a new one already. At the apartment, his knock on the door is answered by a tall, handsome young man with an olive complexion and dark brown eyes gorgeous enough to make Castle hesitate before saying, "Uh, Abril?"

The young man appears relieved to see Castle and says, "She's trying to have a shower and won't let me in there to help her." He looks completely at a loss when he says, "I'm supposed to call 911 if I hear a thud or a scream."

Castle shoves the grocery bag at him and says, "Shit!"

When Castle enters the bathroom and opens the shower door, Abril says, "Dario! What the…" When she sees that it's Castle, she looks like a kid caught out in a crime, but then decides to brave it out and says, "You weren't supposed to be here until this evening."

Without the splint and sling, Abril's forced to hold her injured arm against her body while she tries to wash herself and is obviously in pain. Already stepping out of his clothes, Castle says, "And I'd say it's just as well I decided to stop by early."

Despite not being in a position to stop him from doing anything, Abril says, "I told you that I can look after myself."

Castle smiles and says, "Of course you can. I just need a shower."

He's still getting undressed, so Abril knows that she's not going to win and cradles her arm as she waits for him. Castle manages to remain detached as he washes her body and shampoos her hair. Without a word, he dries her and carefully helps her dress. The sling is nowhere in sight, so Castle wraps a towel around his waist before shepherding Abril into the living room. The young man is putting away the groceries and looks up when Castle says, "Dario? Can you help her into the sling?"

Dario stops what he's doing and says, "Uh, sure."

By the time Castle has dried himself, he's got good and angry at Abril's reckless behavior. But then he remembers that he's no better and has calmed down by the time he's dressed. When he enters the living room, Abril is sitting on the sofa with her sling once again in place. Dario is sitting beside her, but springs to his feet on seeing Castle. Only now realizing that he didn't introduce himself, Castle extends a hand and says, "Rick."

Something familiar passes through Dario's eyes and Castle knows he's looking at a fan, just before the young man says, "Dario."

Castle realizes that Dario is having an odd start to his day and handling it quite well, so Castle means it when he says, "It's good to meet you, Dario." Next, he squats down in front of Abril, who is already clenching her jaw in defiance at his next words, and he says, "Are you going to do that again?"

Abril had obviously expected a more authoritative approach from Castle, because she looks surprised, then a little ashamed and says, "No. I'll wait for you next time."

Castle says only, "Good." From this vantage point he notices that Dario is wearing familiar motorcycle boots and stands up as he says to him, "You're the obliging neighbor with the size large motorbike gear?"

Dario smiles and says, "Yes, sir." And then he shrugs and says, "Former neighbor."

Castle remembers what Abril said about not dating Dario while he was in the same building and looks at her as he says, "Oh; _former_ neighbor, huh?"

He's rewarded by Abril blushing for the first time since he met her and she says, "Dario is taking care of my current clients for me, so I don't lose any business."

Castle addresses Dario this time as he smiles and says, "_Very_ obliging former neighbor, then."

Not knowing what's going on, Dario nevertheless smiles at the exchange and then says, "Speaking of which, I'd better go."

Castle shakes Dario's hand again and thanks him. He notices and feels a tiny stab of pain at Abril's shyness when she kisses Dario's cheek goodbye. After he's gone, Castle says, "You like him."

It's obviously not a question, but Abril answers as if it were and says, "He's just a friend."

Not willing to drop it, Castle says, "You also failed to mention that he's an extremely attractive man. He looks like that guy out of Motorcycle Diaries."

Abril smiles a little at that and says, "Gael Garcia Bernal. Yeah, he gets that a lot."

"So…?"

Still reticent, Abril says, "So…what?"

"So, why haven't you asked him out? The excuse you gave last time was that he lived too close, but that hasn't been the case for a few weeks now."

Clearly uncomfortable, Abril says, "I'm dating you."

Castle smiles and says, "And we've discussed why that won't be forever. Got any other excuses?"

Abril is looking increasingly upset and says, "Maybe you'd better go."

Despite everything about her posture warning him off, Castle dares to approach and slide his arms around her waist and then he says, "I really like you, Bella. If things were different, I might even love you. But, like you said, there's only so much room in my heart."

Finally brave enough to lose the anger, Abril places her free hand on his chest, smiles and says, "I dunno, it's a big heart."

Castle smiles at the compliment and then says, "There's also the fact that, other than agreeing I'm pretty terrific, we don't actually have that much in common." And then he gets serious and says, "He seems like a good guy."

"Yeah, he is." After a second of contemplative silence, Abril says, "So, how does this work?"

Castle frowns in confusion and says, "How do you ask him out?"

Abril nods and says, "Without losing you."

"Oh. Well, I doubt he'll want to share you, but you're never really going to lose me. Things will always be good between us." He can't resist a grin as he says, "Unless you try showering by yourself again before you're well enough." After Abril glares at him in mock anger, Castle says, "How about you try being just as honest with him as you are with me and see how it goes from there?"

Abril smiles and says, "That could work." And then she loses the smile and says, "It scares me."

"Asking him out, or ending it with me?"

"Both, but mainly asking him out."

Castle smiles, kisses her and says, "I'd say that's a good sign. I know that Beckett scares me enough to render me speechless."

Abril grins and says, "I find it hard to believe that you could ever be speechless."

Castle tries to marshal an angry glare and says, "You only get a free ride until you don't need the sling anymore." And then he says, "Did you have breakfast?"

"Yes, Dario cooks."

Castle grins and says, "Oh, wow. Maybe you should skip the dating and just propose?"

There's a flicker of fear in Abril's eyes before she says, "That's not funny, Rick."

So Castle knows that she has genuine feelings for Dario and he says, "Want me to bring dinner for three tonight?"

Abril considers it and then says, "That might be less scary, thanks." And then she says, "He's a huge fan, by the way. So he might be weird around you."

Castle grins again and says, "I don't think so. He's just seen me wearing nothing but a towel. I'm pretty sure that's taken the edge off any hero-worship he had going."

Abril has noticed Castle's lack of surprised and says, "How did you know he's a fan?"

Castle shrugs and says, "The same way I knew you weren't. I just know."

Abril smiles and says, "I'm a fan now."

Castle kisses her and says, "True." And then he says, "If I go, can I trust you to be sensible?"

"Yes, sorry to scare you. I thought it would be easier than that, and I made sure Dario was here in case it went horribly wrong."

Castle nods and then says, "He likes you too, you know?"

Nervous again, Abril says, "He does?"

"Yeah. Poor guy was terrified when I got here and I don't know what scared him more; the idea of you hurting yourself, if anything went wrong or the thought of having to retrieve you from the shower when it did."

Abril is quiet as she contemplates his words and then she says, "You'd better get going, or you'll be in trouble with the NYPD."

Despite these words, Castle senses that she's not done talking yet and says, "Actually, I've got time." He releases her, motions to the sofa and says, "I want to hear more about this Dario."

* * *

It's almost lunchtime when Castle leaves Abril's place. He checks in with Beckett, only to find that there's nothing much going on at the precinct, so he begs off for the day and runs some personal errands instead. When he's finished, it's almost dinnertime and he heads back to Abril's. She admits him and greets him with a kiss, then nods to the slim package he's carrying and says, "I thought you were bringing dinner?"

"Change of plans. We're going out instead." When Abril self-consciously lifts her hand to the large bruise on her face, he says, "Don't worry. It's the same place I took Clair after her attack. The maître de is very good at _not_ seeing injuries."

"Should I dress up?"

Castle shrugs and says, "Only if you want to. I eat there because they care more about food than fashion." And then he says, "How was Dario's first day as honorary process server?"

Abril gets her phone out as she says, "Oh, I'd better let him know we're going out." After quickly sending a text, she says, "Good, I think. He got five jobs done and I've managed to hand some off to law enforcement, so I'm nearly caught up." And then she says, "Uh, he's not actually a licensed process server, so…"

Castle smiles and says, "Then you'd better not tell me anything about it."

Relieved, she says, "Thanks, Rick." And then she says, "I think that I'd like to change for dinner. Would you help me?"

With a grin, Castle says, "Help you get undressed? Sure, I can do that."

Castle helps Abril into a pale yellow dress and then says, "Beautiful. I think he'll like it." When Abril looks upset, he says, "Nervous?"

"No. Well, yes…this is all a little weird." She hesitates, in an effort to find the right words and then says, "Tonight, you're both my matchmaker and my boyfriend…weird."

"It doesn't have to be." He gathers her in his arms and says, "Bella, you've been a friend and a lover when I really needed both. I just want what's best for you, and I don't think I'm it. But, if Dario turns out to be what you need, I'll step aside." And then he shrugs and says, "And, if you want me to step aside now, then all…"

Abril clutches at him with her good arm and says, "No, I want you with me."

At her desperation, Castle smiles and says, "Wow, you like him a _lot_."

Abril grimaces and says, "Maybe you could _not_ tease me, just for tonight?"

Castle kisses her and then says, "Now, you know better than to ask that of me, but I'll try." Something occurs to him and he says, "Do we need some sort of signal, in case you want me to leave you two alone?"

Obviously surprised, Abril says, "I've no idea."

Castle smiles and says, "Well, just kick me under the table, ok?" And then he says, "Want me to slap some makeup on that bruise for you? It won't bother me if you go out looking like that, but you might have more chance of relaxing."

With Abril's consent, Castle does a reasonable job of masking the bruise on her cheekbone. As he applies the layers of concealer, he can't help remembering the time he did the same for Beckett. And he's struck by how different it feels this time. Despite sharing with Abril almost all that a man and woman can, he feels none of the intimacy he felt in that moment with Beckett. So he knows that he's doing the right thing in helping Abril find someone else…someone better. Soon enough he's finished and says, "There you go; back to pretty again."

Abril is about to say something, but a knock on the door forestalls her words. At her sudden look of fear, Castle gives her a quick kiss and says, "Try and relax." He looks down at her feet and says, "And maybe put on some shoes."

Castle admits Dario and takes in his appearance, from the patent leather shoes to the deep burgundy shirt and dark charcoal tie and dinner jacket, then says, "Suddenly I feel underdressed." And then he says, "She'll just be a moment." Castle retrieves the packet he brought with him and offers it to Dario, saying, "Thank you, for being a friend to Abril."

Despite appearing pleased to see Castle when the door opened, Dario is reluctant to take the gift and says, "With all due respect, sir, I didn't do it for you."

Still proffering the gift, Castle says, "Please call me Rick." And then he shrugs and says, "Thanks for the loan of the motorbike gear, then."

When Dario's posture still indicates reluctance, Castle grins and says, "I know; you didn't do that for me either, but my arm is getting tired."

So Dario accepts the gift, with a smile and says, "Thank you."

When he opens it and sees that it's a copy of Heat Rises, he looks at Castle in shock and confusion. Pleased with such a reception, Castle says, "It's an advance copy. There's a chance it will be slightly different by the official release. But I'm pretty happy with it and I thought you might like it. Oh, but keep it to yourself, ok? I'm not supposed to hand them out, so…"

Just then Abril enters the room and both men turn to her. Having had a preview, Castle is prepared for how beautiful she looks. But Dario can only stare in slack-jawed awe and Castle notices the book slipping from his grasp. He grabs it just as it falls and says, "How 'bout you leave this here while we have dinner?"

Dario recognizes that Castle is trying to save him from embarrassment and says, "Thank you, Rick."

After helping Abril get a coat around her shoulders, Castle says, "Let's eat. The car's waiting."

They all enjoy dinner and Castle learns that other than being a student of Comparative Literature and part-time courier, Dario is also a vegetarian and it occurs to him that perhaps this quiet-spoken young man is perfect for Abril. She never kicks Castle under the table, so he stays with them. On the way up to the apartment, Abril puts her hand in his, so he knows that she's pleased with his efforts at being the perfect host.

Dario retrieves the book and then says, "Well, I'd better go." He gestures with the book and says to Castle, "Thanks for this." And, to Abril, he says, "I'll take care of those last few jobs tomorrow, okay?"

Abril says, "Thanks. You've maybe saved my business." Obviously reluctant to leave, Dario nevertheless kisses her cheek, shakes Castle's hand and says goodbye.

After Dario has left, Abril is very quiet and Castle says, "You okay?"

Suddenly looking like a lost child, Abril shakes her head with her eyes downcast and says, "No."

Castle steps close enough to gently lift her chin, so she'll look at him and then he says, "We're done?"

Close to tears, Abril says, "Rick..I…"

Castle smiles and says, "…can no longer form sentences?" When she only glares at him, he says, "Look, you don't have to decide anything right now. How about I help you into bed and you can sleep on it?"

With a sigh of relief, Abril nods and then says, "Can you stay?"

"Sure. Though I fail to see how that's going to make your decision any easier."

Abril steps into his ready embrace and says, "It will help me sleep."

Castle says, "Well, that's a bad sign." When Abril looks confused, he says, "I've become only a source of comfort for you."

Abril smiles and says, "You're not _only_ anything to me."

Castle also smiles and says, "In that case, I'll stay." After he lets Martha and Alexis know that he won't be back until morning, they get ready for bed and he climbs in beside Abril's good arm. Despite Abril not being able to articulate her decision, the dull ache in his chest makes Castle certain that she's chosen Dario and he says, "You two will make very pretty children." The tragic look on her face confirms that he's guessed correctly, so he says, "Want me to go?"

Abril puts her arm around him and says, "Not ever. But I guess you'll have to eventually."

Castle snuggles against her, with his arm draped across her body and says, "When?" Abril doesn't reply, so Castle says, "Then how about we say this is it?"

Abril sighs and says, "Okay, Rick."

They're quiet for a while and, only when he feels the moisture on his forehead, does Castle realize that Abril is silently weeping. Somehow he knows that she won't want him to see her tears, so he keeps still and says, "You didn't even cry when your shoulder popped out of the socket."

Abril wipes her eyes and says, "Because that didn't hurt this much."

When she's had a few seconds to compose herself, Castle looks up and kisses her, then says, "You'd better let him know."

Confused, Abril says, "What; right now?"

Castle gently touches her injured arm, grins and says, "You don't want to rob him of the chance to help you shower."

Back to being afraid again, Abril says, "He'll probably be asleep by now."

Castle grins again and says, "The book I gave him isn't for sale yet. He'll be awake." He gets out of bed and fetches Abril's cellphone for her, then says, "Send him a text, if you're worried about waking him."

"And say what?"

"Uh, something like, _I've dumped the sex God, so how 'bout it?_"

Abril glares at him and returns the phone, saying, "I'll do it tomorrow."

Castle makes no move to take the phone and says, "If you don't text him, I will." Abril knows him well enough to believe it, so she thinks for a few seconds and then sends the message. Castle climbs back into bed beside her and eagerly says, "Do you think he'll reply right away?"

Abril frowns in confusion and says, "How can you be enjoying this?"

Castle shrugs and says, "I don't know. I'm sure I'll be slitting my wrists tomorrow, but right now I'm just excited for you." Just then the phone rings and Abril looks nervous when she shows Castle that it's Dario calling. So he gets out of bed and says, "Yell out when you're finished."

Castle retires to the living room, where he has time to regret wearing only a t-shirt and boxers. He pours himself a drink to warm up and is almost finished when Abril calls out, "Rick."

Castle finishes the drink in one swallow and returns to the bedroom. This time Abril isn't trying to hide her tears. Castle gets back into bed and takes her in his arms. He holds her until she calms down a little and then he says, "He said _no_?"

Abril smiles and says, "Actually he said, _Hell, yes_."

Castle wipes away her tears and says, "Smart man."

"He also asked me to tell you that he now understands what you wrote." When Castle grins, she says, "What's he talking about?"

"I autographed the book for him and wrote that he's a lucky bastard." Abril offers a weak smile and he can see that she's exhausted, so he says, "Time for sleep."

Abril rests her head on his chest and says, "I don't want to."

Nervous about asking too much of her, Castle purses his lips for a second and then says, "You know what might help you sleep; if you speak Spanish for me one more time?"

He feels Abril smile and then she lifts herself up enough to put her lips by his ear and says, "Mi amor, te echaré de menos."

Castle gives a sigh of pleasure and says, "Ah, that's the good stuff, right there." And then he says, "I understand _my love,_ and thank you for that. But what's the rest mean?"

Abril settles back against him and says, "It means that I'm glad I met you."

Abril is asleep within minutes, but Castle stays awake a while longer pondering life without her and trying to decipher the Spanish phrase. He wakes before dawn and manages to slip out of bed without disturbing Abril. After dressing in the living room, he searches on his phone for a few seconds before leaving her a note and then heads for home.

The chill left by Castle's absence from her side wakes Abril. When he doesn't answer to his name, she knows that he's gone from more than just the bed. Already regretting her decision, she first checks her phone for a parting message from him and then quickly finds the note, which reads, "_I'll miss you, too_."

* * *

Having woken up so early, Castle has time for a shower, breakfast and to catch up with Martha and Alexis before Beckett calls him and says, "You back on duty?"

"Yep; good to go."

"Have you had breakfast?"

She's never asked that before, so Castle is wary when he says, "Yes, why?"

"Because the vic was stabbed fifty four times. You still good to go?"

"I can't promise to keep my breakfast, but I'll try and miss your shoes, okay?"

Beckett laughs and says, "Good enough. I'll pick you up?"

"Okay, thanks."

Castle is waiting outside his building by the time Beckett arrives. As he gets in her car, she says, "How's Abril today?"

Only now realizing that Beckett thought it was Abril's injuries that kept him from the precinct yesterday, Castle says, "Oh, yeah, she's fine." After a second, he says, "It was emotional trauma, not physical trauma." When Beckett makes no comment, he says, "Looks like I'm single again."

That brings a startled glance from Beckett and she says, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was never going to be a permanent thing with Abril, but she certainly helped me get over Clair." And then Castle grins and says, "In fact, the New England Journal of Medicine should look into the restorative powers of twenty-three year old flesh. I bet it could even cure cancer."

Beckett's only response is to roll her eyes. They travel in silence for a while and then Beckett says, "I thought you two were pretty close? Certainly, when she was injured…"

When she doesn't continue, Castle hesitates a second before he says, "I don't mind discussing this with you, but you might not like some of my answers; like _why_ it was never going to be permanent." Whether or not she reads between the lines, Beckett asks no more questions. Disappointed, but not surprised, Castle chooses to keep the mood light and says, "She's traded me in for a younger model…who, incidentally, is handsome enough to _be_ a model."

Her concern for him overriding any fear of what he might have to say, Beckett hesitates a moment and then says, "And you're okay with that?"

It's the second time Beckett has asked if he'll cope, so Castle smiles and says, "Worried that you'll have to retrieve me from an alley again?"

Beckett also smiles and says, "Well, you did smell pretty bad."

"Hey, you should try living on the streets…actually, you'd probably still smell good." When Beckett looks a little uncomfortable at this, Castle says, "You needn't worry about me. I'll miss Abril and possibly whine a little about the fickle nature of a woman's heart, but I'll be fine." And then something occurs to him and he says, "Oh, but I haven't had sex in a couple of weeks, so there may be gratuitous innuendo and occasional ogling."

Beckett grins and says, "And how would that make it different from any other week?"

"Touché, detective."

They're quiet for a while and then Beckett frowns in confusion and says, "But you were with Clair last week."

Castle shakes his head in dismay and says, "I'm not sure who you think I am, Beckett, but I've always been a one woman at a time kind of guy. You, of all people, should know better than to believe all the gossip about me."

Surprised at his apparently serious rebuke, Beckett considers it and then says, "You're right. I'm sorry, Castle."

Castle nods and says, "Apology accepted." And then he grins and says, "Though that rumor about me, the Swedish twins and a broken bed at the Bellagio is pretty spot on."

* * *

Beckett and Castle soon arrive outside the victim's apartment building. There's the usual crowd of law enforcement officers and curious onlookers. After they make their way through the crowd, Castle says, "Just how bad will it be in there?"

Beckett shrugs and says, "The body's only been there a matter of hours. So, unless the thermostat was way up, it shouldn't be too bad this time of year. But that particular metallic odor of blood?" Castle's been to enough crime scenes to nod his understanding and Beckett says, "It'll get in the back of your throat and you'll imagine that you can still smell it for a couple of days." And then she says, "Oh, and you'd better cover your shoes."

Suitably protected against blood spatter, Beckett and Castle walk past the unusually pale officer on guard at the door. The smell assaults Castle's senses a fraction of a second before his brain processes what his eyes see; a young, Caucasian woman lies in the middle of what seems like enough blood for two people, with Lanie in coveralls examining the body. The victim's throat is ripped open, so that Castle can actually see cartilage inside the wound and her body is covered with too many stab wounds to easily count. Of course, his first reaction to this brutal scene is a shocked gasp, which saturates his nostrils and, as Beckett warned, the back of this throat with the awful smell. Esposito and Ryan are sending a sympathetic look his way. Only when he notices that the guys are actually looking at Beckett, does Castle remember what seeing a stabbing victim might mean to her. All else forgotten, he searches her face for any sign that she's not coping. Beckett feels his gaze and quietly says, "Stop staring. We've got work to do."

Satisfied that she'll be ok, Castle averts his eyes and says, "Yes, sir."

As Lanie is still busy, they first talk to the guys. Ryan says, "The vic is June Croft; thirty-four year old waitress working at the Ace Bar only a block away. She left work just after 4am and walked home, as usual, which means that she was probably attacked before 4:30am. Looks like the killer either followed her home or lay in wait, because she was attacked just inside the door." He points to a bunch of keys in the blood near the body and says, "She would have still had the keys in her hand." He refers to his notes and says, "Her roommate, Alice Burns, is a nurse at the NYU Hospital for Joint Diseases. She finished her shift around 7am and came straight home. The door was closed, but unlocked when she got here. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough to alert her and she opened the door to find…" He gestures to the sea of red and says, "Well, to find this. She called 911 from the hallway." And then he says, "She's with paramedics, being treated for shock. I don't think we're going to get much else from her today."

Beckett nods and looks to Esposito, who says, "Uniforms are continuing a canvass of the building; so far no alarm bells and no witnesses. The girls were pretty quiet, hard-working and well liked. Uh, Burns is single, but Croft has a boyfriend; Andrew Burkhart." He hands Beckett a piece of paper and says, "Figured you'd want to interview him yourself."

Beckett accepts the address information and says, "Okay, thanks guys. Uh, do we know her route home?" When Ryan nods, she says, "Would you walk it and see if we've got any useful footage?"

"Sure thing."

"You got it."

With the guys gone, there's nothing left to do but take a closer look at the body. Castle notices that Beckett takes a long, steadying breath before approaching Lanie. Without even really knowing why, Castle does his best to avoid stepping on any blood, to no avail. He's mildly horrified to find that the blood is still tacky and makes a sound like tape being removed when he lifts his feet. He's unable to stop himself asking, "How long does it take blood to dry?"

Beckett glares at him for the irrelevant question, but Lanie says, "It starts clotting almost straight away. But, depending on temperature and humidity, this much blood could take a day to completely dry…maybe two." And then she says to Beckett, "It wasn't a knife. I'll have to run some tests, but it looks like something with a v-shaped blade."

Castle says, "Like for woodcarving?"

Lanie shrugs and says, "Maybe; or leatherwork." And then she points to a faint bruise on the right side of the woman's face and says, "She was also punched once in the face, just before she died."

Beckett says, "Any evidence of sexual assault?"

Lanie shakes her head and says, "No, nothing. But, again, I'll run some tests and let you know for sure."

Beckett says, "Thanks, Lanie. Anything else?"

Lanie looks at the victim and says, "Yeah; the slash to her throat was done first, and would have been enough to kill her. But the other blows were delivered in such a frenzy, some all the way up to the hilt of the weapon, that several of them occurred as she bled out, with the rest occurring after her heart had stopped beating."

Castle softly whistles and says, "He did _not_ like her."

Beckett says, "Or he didn't like what she represented to him."

Castle concedes that point with a nod and then says, "Need to look around?"

Beckett shakes her head and says, "If he'd moved around, there'd be bloody footprints everywhere, but they only lead to the door. Let's go talk to Mr. Burkhart."

* * *

As they enter the elevator, Castle whistles and says, "Is it just me, or does Lanie look good even in blood-stained coveralls?"

Beckett pushes the button for the ground floor, smiles and says, "We _really_ need to get you a girlfriend."

With a bemused grin, Castle says, "We? You're helping me choose my lovers now?"

Embarrassed, Beckett says, "No, I mean…it's just a figure of speech, Castle."

"Relax, Beckett." And then Castle hits the emergency stop button, turns to face her and says, "I've decided to wait."

Already bringing one arm across her body in an involuntary warding gesture, Beckett hesitates before getting brave enough to say, "For what?"

Castle smiles at her obvious fear and ultimate courage, and then says, "For you, Kate." When Beckett's mouth drops open in shock and she remains silent, Castle says, "I can't promise to remain celibate." With a grin, he says, "After all; fish gotta swim, but no more girlfriends for me." When she still makes no comment, he shrugs and says, "I figure you'll come to your senses eventually, and I want to make sure I'm available when it happens."

Finally able to speak, Beckett can only manage, "Castle, I…"

Castle gives her a few seconds to find her voice. When it doesn't happen, he starts the elevator moving again and says, "We don't have to discuss it, though I'm happy to do so, if you recover your power of speech. I just wanted you to know that I'm interested in finding out what we have…what we could have, and that I'm prepared to wait until you want the same thing."

After a second, Beckett recovers enough to say, "Have you forgotten that I'm with Josh?"

Castle smiles and says, "Thank you for not telling me that I don't know my own feelings. Of course I know you're with Josh. I told you; I'll wait."

Beckett is about to say something, but a young couple enter the elevator at the next floor, so she makes room and keeps quiet. All four of them get off at the ground floor. Castle is last to leave and accompanies Beckett towards the exit. Suddenly, she grabs his arm and drags him into the alcove under the stairs. From the smell, it's apparently used to store rubbish and stale urine, so Castle wrinkles his nose and says, "Not exactly the most romantic setting for our first time, but okay."

Beckett glares at him and then says, "Did you mean anything you just said?"

"Absolutely! This is _not_ a romantic setting, but I'm up for it." When she glares at him again, he says, "Okay, okay. Yes, I meant everything I said." When Beckett silently considers his words, he says, "I know you don't completely trust me yet." With a shrug, he says, "And maybe you have good reason. After all, I'm sometimes selfish and often irresponsible. But I'm also good for you, I think?" When Beckett concedes that much with a small shrug, he says, "And I _know_ you're good for me. I'm a better man since I met you." He smiles and says, "I'm even a better writer."

Becket chews her bottom lip for a second and then says, "Castle, I'm sorry, but I don't want that sort of relationship with you…I don't know that I'll ever want that from you. And I really don't like the thought of you putting your life on hold waiting for something that will never happen."

With a tender smile, Castle says, "I know you're used to ordering me around. But I'm afraid that, in this, you don't get to tell me what to do. You only get to decide your own actions…or inaction."

Clearly confused, Beckett says, "You'd wait, indefinitely, on the off chance that I might decide that I want to go on a date with you?"

Castle grins and says, "Well, I was actually hoping for at least second base, but a date seems a good place to start."

"Can't you be serious even about this?"

Crossing his heart, Castle says, "I swear, on my mother's life, that I'm deadly serious about every word I've said to you since we got in the elevator…_especially_ about Lanie looking hot in those coveralls."

Beckett moves to go past him, saying, "I can't talk to you while you're like this."

Castle slams his hand down on the banister, barring her way and gently says, "This is how I am, Kate, as you well know. If you don't want to discuss it, at least have the courage to say so."

Beckett knows that she could push past him, or even get him to move just by asking him. Instead, she stands up straight, looks him in the eye and says, "I don't want to discuss it."

A flicker of pain passes over Castle's face, but he immediately lowers the arm and lets her through. He soon recovers and follows her, whistling, "_Heigh ho, heigh ho. It's off to work we go_."And, despite everything that has just passed between them, Beckett is smiling as she exits the building.

* * *

Once outside, Beckett spots a confrontation between a civilian and a uniformed officer. As she and Castle approach, they hear the civilian say, "My girlfriend lives here! Just tell me what's going on."

Castle says to Beckett, "Mr. Burkhart, I presume."

Beckett taps the officer on the shoulder and says, "Problem, Micky?"

Keeping a wary eye on the man, Micky says, "No ma'am; no problem. But this guy wants in pretty bad."

Beckett says to the man, "Your name, sir?"

Clearly agitated, but endeavoring to remain calm, the man says, "Andrew Burkhart. My girlfriend lives here. We're supposed to have breakfast together, but she's not answering her phone."

Beckett dismisses Micky with a nod and says to Burkhart, "I'm Detective Beckett. Would you come with me, please?"

It's enough to make Burkhart very afraid and he says, "Oh, God; just tell me what's going on."

Beckett takes a step closer and quietly says, "What I have to say, you don't want to hear with this crowd watching."

Now terrified, but compliant, Burkhart follows Beckett to the relative quiet of a nearby squad car. Castle knows that this sort of thing is something Beckett excels at, despite her dislike of the task, so he keeps a respectful distance and watches for any sign of trouble. Beckett opens the back door and motions that Burkhart should sit down. He declines the offer and says, "Please, just tell me."

Beckett takes a deep breath and says, "What's your girlfriend's name?"

Eyes wide, he says, "June Croft."

Beckett swallows and says, "Then I'm sorry to tell you that Ms. Croft was attacked in her apartment this morning. I'm afraid she's been murdered."

Even before she finishes the sentence, Burkhart is shaking his head and then says, "No, no; she's fine. I talked to her last night before I went to sleep. She was at work. Everything was fine."

Beckett says, "I'm sorry, but there's no mistake. Her roommate confirmed it."

"Alice? Is she ok?"

"She's in shock, but she'll be all right."

Burkhart nods his head a few times and then says, "Can I see June now?"

Her heart aching for the man, Beckett says, "No, I'm sorry Mr. Burkhart. The apartment is a crime scene, and you don't want to see her like that."

Clearly confused, Burkhart says, "Like what?"

Becoming more convinced with every second that the man is innocent of the crime, Beckett says, "She was stabbed, sir; many times, and her throat was cut."

Burkhart whirls around, as if looking for a way out. Castle approaches, in case the man becomes violent. But Burkhart is only turning to throw up behind the car. He leans on the trunk for a second and then wipes his mouth on his sleeve and says, without turning, "I still want to see her."

Beckett says, "If you come to the station and answer a few questions, then you can see her later today, ok?"

Burkhart turns to face her and says, "Questions?" At Beckett's nod, he says, "I'm a suspect."

"Yes, sir. But, even if you weren't, we'd still have questions for you. Any information you can give us might help catch her killer."

Just then Castle says, "Beckett."

She looks at him and he nods towards Ryan and Esposito returning. To Burkhart, she says, "Please wait here a moment." She looks at Castle, who nods that he'll watch Burkhart, and then she approaches the guys and quietly says, "The boyfriend." And then says, "Any luck?"

Esposito says, "The best kind. She walked home past a Con Ed building. Do you know how many cameras they put around those things since 9/11? There's not even a speck of graffiti on the walls, so all the cameras must be active. We've already put in the call and should have the footage later today."

Beckett's eyes light up at this possible lead and she says, "Good work, guys. Uh, can you take Burkhart back to the station and interview him?"

Ryan says, "You don't want to?"

Beckett shakes her head and says, "Either he's the best actor I've ever seen, or he didn't do it. Castle and I will take a look at his place while you see what you can get from him." And then she says, "Thorough, but kid gloves, ok? He's taking it pretty well, but he's still been kicked in the guts by the worst news he's ever likely to receive."

Esposito says, "Sure, boss; we can do that."

The three of them walk back to Burkhart and Beckett says, "These detectives will give you a ride to the precinct and take your statement. In the meantime, it would hurry the investigation along if you give us access to your apartment, so that we can get started on clearing you as a suspect."

Still looking very pale, Burkhart says, "You're not going to leave fingerprint dust or Luminol all over the place, are you?"

"No, sir; not necessary, and that happens on TV a lot more than it does in real life."

Burkhart removes one key from his keychain and hands it to her, saying, "You know the address?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you for this. You've saved us a lot of time that can now be spent on solving the case."

Burkhart's voice is filled with anger when he says, "Just find the bastard, ok?"

Beckett nods once and says, "I intend to." After Burkhart has been escorted away by Ryan and Esposito, she says to Castle, "Thoughts?"

"I don't think he did it."

"Me neither." And then Beckett says, "You were very quiet."

Worried that he got it wrong, Castle says, "You usually don't even want me around for this stuff, so I shut up."

Beckett smiles and says, "It wasn't a complaint, Castle." And then she heads towards the car while saying, "I was just surprised that you know _how_ to shut up."

Castle knows that any comment he makes will concede the point, so he satisfies himself with glaring at her back before following her to the car.

* * *

On arrival outside Burkhart's building, Castle says, "Wow, this is much nicer than his girlfriend's place. I bet she couldn't wait to move in with him."

"Or she enjoyed having her own place and preferred to remain independent." Castle makes a show of writing something in his notebook. Beckett takes the bait and says, "Did you write down what I just said?"

Castle finishes writing and says, with a twinkle in his eye, "Yeah; thought I'd better start keeping track of this stuff, just in case."

"No, you didn't." When Castle just shrugs, Beckett grabs at the notebook.

Castle easily keeps it out of her reach for a few seconds and then lets her take it. She flips it open to see that he's written, "_Made you look!"_

Castle has an enormous smile on his face. Beckett slaps the notebook against his chest, so he's forced to take it and then she says, "Don't look so smug. It's very unattractive." She heads towards the entrance, saying, "If this is how you intend to seduce me, you'll be waiting a _very_ long time."

Suddenly losing the smile, Castle grabs Beckett's wrist as she walks past him. More confused than concerned, Beckett turns to look at him with a questioning frown. Castle pulls her close enough that their bodies are almost touching and lets everything he feels for her into his voice when he says, "Kate, you'll _know_ when I'm seducing you."

With his hand wrapped around her wrist, Castle can feel Beckett's heart rate skyrocket and witnesses the telltale widening of her pupils and the flare of her nostrils as her breath quickens. Only a second later, the fear is back in her eyes. So he immediately releases her, takes a step back and says, "And I've already waited a very long time, but I don't mind."

Beckett moves from fear to anger in record time and furiously scrubs at her wrist, as if she can erase the memory of his touch, even as she says, "Don't ever do that again."

Castle knew it was a risk, but he dares still more and says, "Not until you ask me."

Still furious, Beckett says, "I won't." After she spins on her heel and walks away from him, Castle takes a moment to calm his own breathing before following her. Without looking back at him, Beckett says, "Don't even think about it."

Castle's step falters, but then he catches up with her and says, "Hey, you dared me."

Beckett whirls to face him and says, "I _dared_ you?"

A little taken aback by the venom in her voice, Castle hesitates and then says, "Yes; you said, _If this is how you intend to seduce me_…" He knows that he's on the right track, because Beckett's face of fury relaxes a little, so he says, "And you might want to think about _why_ you did that." When she doesn't immediately retaliate, he says, "I'm happy to keep playing this game, but you need to understand that the stakes are high for me now, so I _will_ be playing to win."

Beckett considers his words for a few seconds and then says, "Let's just get to work."

Grateful to have pushed her that far and escaped with his life, Castle silently vows to give her some time to calm down and again says, "Yes, sir."

* * *

Inside the foyer, Castle nods to the uniformed man standing beside the elevator and says, "Doorman."

Beckett points out a wall mounted camera and says, "And surveillance."

On seeing two unfamiliar faces, the doorman approaches and says, "May I help you?"

Beckett shows her badge, introduces herself and then says, "Do you know a tenant named Andrew Burkhart?"

"Of course. Is he okay?"

"Yes, he's fine. He had the misfortune to be near a crime scene this morning and we need to confirm what time he left here this morning."

The man considers for a moment and says, "Uh, it was a little after seven. Mr. O'Connell had just left for his morning run. He almost always leaves at exactly 7am."

Beckett takes some notes and then says, "Is the security camera operative?"

"Yes, ma'am. I can't access it for you, but I can give you the super's number. He'll know what to do." Beckett takes the details and thanks him before heading for the elevator. As she and Castle get in, the doorman again says, "May I help you?"

Beckett pushes the button for the fifth floor and says, "No, thanks. I got it."

When the door closes, Castle says, "What's with the secrecy? Is it because you think Burkhart is innocent?"

Beckett nods and says, "Exactly. Doormen are notorious for having a better communications system than even the NYPD. So he doesn't need to know why we're here."

"If you think he's innocent, what are we looking for in his apartment?"

Beckett shrugs and says, "Not sure. If he left here just after 7am, then he definitely wasn't our killer. But he still could have hired someone to do it."

"Someone whose preferred method of assassination is to almost decapitate his victims, before stabbing them fifty four times?"

Beckett sighs and says, "Yeah, you're right; it's unlikely. But…"

Castle smiles and says, "But you like to make sure."

Beckett mirrors his smile and says, "I like to make sure."

Despite spending quite a bit of time in Burkhart's apartment, they find nothing more incriminating than a few pornographic magazines hidden in the man's closet. When Beckett finally calls a halt, Castle says, "Looks like he's a decent, hardworking guy with a healthy appetite for safe sex."

"Yeah, I'll still follow up on the surveillance, but I think we can move on." Beckett calls the super on the way to the car and arranges for the security footage to be sent to the precinct. Once they're on their way back to the 12th, Beckett keeps her eyes on the traffic as she says, "You did well at the scene."

Surprised that she'd bother to comment, Castle says, "No better than you. Stabbing victims can't be easy for you."

"No, they're not and it doesn't seem to get any easier."

They're quiet for a while and then Castle says, "I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have grabbed you like that."

Beckett's jaw clenches for a moment, but then she says, "It's all right, Castle. I did kind of dare you. But, seriously, don't ever do that again."

Relieved that she isn't harboring a grudge, Castle says, "I'm not in the habit of manhandling women…not unless they ask _very_ nicely."

When Beckett doesn't even smile at his joke, Castle knows that she's not done with him, so he waits. After a few seconds, Beckett says, "I guess that I've become used to being able to flirt with you and trust that it won't go any further." And then she takes a deep breath and says, "Obviously, that's no longer true."

Castle senses where this is going and says, "I'm really, really sorry and I sincerely promise that I'll never do anything like that again."

Beckett smiles a little at his desperation and then says, "No, you're right, I shouldn't be doing that, especially when I'm with Josh."

Silently cursing himself, Castle says, "That's not what I said. I just meant that…"

"You meant that the flirting is no longer innocent, and I heard you. So I'll stop doing that." Castle smacks his head against the headrest and groans. Trying not to smile, Beckett glances at him and says, "Are you ok?"

Castle groans again and says, "Yeah. Now, if you just drop me off here, I'll lie down in front of a bus."

Now trying not to laugh, Beckett says, "You should know by now not to bully me."

Castle manages a weak laugh and says, "Yes, I should." And then he says, "Does this mean that I have to stop flirting, too?"

Beckett smiles and says, "You sure that you remember how to not flirt?"

Castle's eyebrows rise and he says, "That's a good point. I've been doing it since I was six."

"Really? And how did that go?"

"Even worse than this; she pushed me and then ran away." And then Castle says, "Seriously, Kate, you know that I wouldn't really do anything you didn't want me to, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

They're quiet for a while, lost in thought and then Castle says, "I'm not going to stop flirting." When Beckett makes no sign that she's heard him, he says, "Not unless you forbid it." When Beckett still remains silent, Castle releases the breath he didn't realize he was holding and relaxes. He's not brave enough to risk another word and they travel the rest of the way to the precinct in silence.

* * *

By shift's end, Andrew Burkhart has been cleared as a suspect and the team has no new leads, despite combing through the victim's associates, poring over every clue found at the scene and watching hours of security footage. Beckett rubs a weary hand over her face and says, "That's it, guys. I'll see you tomorrow."

The guys have gone, but Beckett makes no move to leave. Castle has his coat in hand and says, "No Josh tonight?"

Beckett looks up, as if surprised to see him and says, "Not tonight. Go home, Castle."

He shrugs and says, "You're my ride."

They both know that he doesn't really need a ride home, so Beckett says, "We're okay, Castle. I'm not still angry. In fact, I appreciate you being so honest with me."

"Okay. Promise you'll get some sleep eventually?"

Beckett smiles and says, "I promise. I just need to stay a bit longer. June Croft isn't this guy's first victim and, unless we find something, she won't be his last either."

Castle glances at his watch and then hangs up his coat and says, "I've got some time. What can I do?"

Beckett shrugs and says, "Go over every bit of evidence again. Sometimes it works. Our killer obviously didn't start his career in Manhattan, or I would have heard about him already. So I'm looking for other murders with a similar MO."

They've been working for a while when Castle says, "He would have stalked her, right?"

"Almost certainly."

"June Croft was a creature of habit; walked the same route to and from work almost every night. So, even though there was nothing suspicious on the Con Ed footage, it's possible that he might..."

"Be on earlier video!" Beckett reaches for the phone and leaves a message with Con Edison and then says, "We won't get it before tomorrow." And then she stands, grabs her jacket and says, "Come on, I'll take you home."

Castle copies her movements and says, "Thanks."

He's slipping into his coat when Beckett says, "So long as you promise to keep your hands to yourself."

"Hey, I already apologized for that and you said…" The look on Beckett's face proves that she's messing with him and he says, "So; no flirting, but you're still going to torture me?"

Beckett gives a satisfied nod and says, "Sounds like a plan to me."

He follows her to the elevator and says, "I guess I can live with that."

By unspoken mutual consent, they stick to safe subjects like work, traffic and the weather until Beckett stops outside Castle's apartment and says, "Interesting day."

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me live through it."

Straight-faced, Beckett says, "It was touch and go for a while." And then she grins and says, "But you know how much I hate paperwork."

Castle laughs and gets out of the car. Before closing the door he says, "I meant what I said though."

"I know, and I still don't want to discuss it."

Castle nods and says, "Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

Castle enters his apartment to find Martha mixing herself a cocktail, so he says, "One for me too, but don't bother with the filler."

Martha puts aside the gin and pours him a scotch, saying, "Rough day?"

Castle collapses onto the sofa and says, "You could say that. I told Beckett that I'm interested."

Martha almost drops the bottle in shock. Not daring to hope that he's actually made his move, she takes a second to calm herself and then says, "Interested?"

Castle smiles slightly at her attempts to appear nonchalant and says, "In a relationship other than friends."

"And?"

"And she doesn't want to discuss it…oh, and she's not going to flirt with me anymore."

Her heart aching for him, Martha says, "Oh, kiddo, I'm so sorry."

Castle shrugs and says, "It's okay, Mother. I've waited this long; I can wait longer, and friends is pretty good."

Martha hands him the drink, sits beside him and says, "Is it good enough?"

"It'll do." And then Castle grins and says, "Especially if I combine it with a string of meaningless encounters with gorgeous, young women."

"You're not serious?"

"Hell, yes, I'm serious. I'm prepared to wait, but the way she reacted today, it could be a while." He grins again and says, "It'd be unfair of me to let my skills deteriorate in the meantime."

Martha glares at him and says, "I'm glad, as always, that you're discussing things with me, but you don't need to tell me everything, son."

Castle leans over to kiss her cheek and then says, "Yes, Mother."

They sip their drinks for a moment and then Martha says, "No flirting, huh? Aren't you worried that you'll implode if you hold all that in?"

"Oh, she hasn't forbidden _me_ from flirting, so I'll survive…though I guess it'll be weird if she no longer reciprocates." When he notices the confusion on her face, he says, "What?"

"Kate gave you permission to flirt?"

"Well, not exactly; I said that I'd continue as normal, unless she forbade it, and she didn't say a word. Do you think I should stop, anyway?"

Martha smiles and says, "No, and I don't think you'll have to wait quite as long as you think."

Unable to keep his heart from racing at this scrap of good news, Castle says, "What? Why?"

"She's seriously considering your offer, but is fighting it, so she couldn't refuse you, see?"

Castle frowns in confusion and says, "I don't think that I have the right chromosomes to understand you right now. Wouldn't that make it _more_ likely that she'd refuse me?"

Martha smiles and says, "But she couldn't, darling. That would require admitting to herself that your attentions have an effect on her, and she couldn't do that without also giving in to you just a little. Oh, she must have _really_ wanted to deny you permission." With an evil grin, she says, "I almost feel sorry for her."

Marveling at the diabolical machinations of the female mind, Castle shakes his head and says, "I'm glad you're on my side."

Martha chinks her glass against his and says, "Always, sweetheart."

* * *

With Beckett's apartment at Franklin Street in Tribeca putting Castle's place between her and the precinct, they've settled into a routine of Beckett picking him up on the way to work, but only when Josh's schedule means that Beckett spent the night alone. Castle is woken next morning by a text from her that reads, "I'll meet you there."

Castle immediately calls her and says, "Coward."

Sounding sleepy, Beckett says, "What? Castle, it's too early for your games."

"I'm not playing; you're a coward."

He hears Beckett sigh and then she says, "How exactly am I a coward?"

"Your boy was busy last night, so the only reason for not giving me a ride is if you're afraid to be alone with me." Satisfied that he's said enough, Castle leaves Beckett alone with her thoughts.

After Castle hangs up, Beckett can only stare at her phone for a while, in a kind of shock. She shakes her head at his antics and starts getting ready for work. She doesn't bother calling him back to let him know that she needs to stop by Josh's place on the way to work. After all, there's no point; Castle would just keep insisting that he's right. By the time she's showered and dressed, Beckett realizes that, in fact, Castle _is_ right; she doesn't need to return Josh's iPod this morning, because she'll see him tonight anyway. After running through her rather impressive repertoire of curses at him, she texts Castle, "_10mins._"

Castle is waiting outside his apartment when she arrives. He's fighting a smile as he gets in the car, so Beckett says, "If you say one word between here and the precinct, I'll kick you out into the street."

As if her words are permission, Castle unleashes the smile and then gets out his notebook. Already rolling her eyes at what he might write, Beckett waits until he's finished. When he shows it to her, all it says is, "_Thank you_."

His grateful smile burns away her anger and Beckett feels the tension leaving her body. So she smiles as she rejoins the traffic and says, "You're welcome." Castle is sensible enough to remain silent and, after only a few seconds, Beckett says, "Ok, you can talk, but tread carefully."

Eyes shining with triumph, Castle says, "I'm sorry that I don't have your coffee, but you didn't give me much time." When Beckett only nods that she's heard him, he's quiet again for a while and then says, "Permission to get serious for a few seconds?"

Having never heard those words from his mouth before, Beckett is a little afraid when she says, "Granted."

Castle nervously licks his lips and then says, "I'm not going to bully you. I truly meant what I said about being prepared to wait, indefinitely. If friends and partners is all we ever are, I'll die a happy man." And then he grins and says, "Hopefully post coital, in the arms of a gorgeous woman less than half my age."

Despite herself, Beckett laughs and then says, "You literally can't be serious for more than a few seconds, can you?"

Relieved that they're once again relaxed around each other, Castle beams at her and says, "Nope." After a while, he says, "So, what's happening today; more of the same?"

Beckett shrugs and says, "Pretty much. I may have a couple of leads on similar cases that we can check out, if there's nothing new from Lanie or Forensics."

"You kept working on the case after you went home, didn't you?"

"You didn't?"

Castle smiles and says, "I may have spent some time online looking for similar murders."

"And?"

"Syracuse with a chisel?"

Beckett nods and says, "I can do one better; Chicago with a screw driver."

"How is that better?"

Beckett glances at him long enough to see him smile when she says, "There was a witness."

"A good one?"

"Good enough to get a sketch, though it was a few years ago. I left a message for the investigating officer. They should call me back today and I'll be able to get a copy of the sketch when we get to the precinct."

Keen to follow this lead, Castle says, "Then drive faster, copper."

Smiling at his enthusiasm, Beckett says, "Yes, sir."

"Oh, I like that."

"Me calling you _sir_?" When Castle eagerly nods, Beckett says, "Well, you probably shouldn't get used to it. Unless you want me thinking of Roy when I'm talking to you?"

Castle sighs in disappointment and says, "No, I'm good."

Once at Homicide, they get to work without a word, Beckett on the phone and Castle, manila folder in hand, updating the murder board. Ryan and Esposito arrive together, chatting as they exit the elevator. They spot Beckett and Castle slaving away and Ryan says, "Do you think they'd notice if we turn around and leave?"

Esposito smiles and says, "Probably not, bro…not until Beckett needs someone to take witness statements."

Ryan chuckles and says, "Yeah, or a dumpster that needs to be searched." And then he says, "Come on, I bet we've at least got time for a coffee."

They make their covert way to the break room and are almost there when Beckett's clear voice cuts across the bullpen as she says, "Four coffees, right?"

"Sure thing, boss."

"Of course; absolutely."

* * *

By shift's end, the best clue they have is a badly drawn sketch of a suspect that may or may not be their killer. With no other useful evidence, Beckett gets the sketch to every precinct in the city. She's already dismissed the guys and is staring at the board, specifically at the sketch. Castle knows only too well that she'll feel responsible if another woman dies, so he says, "Anything I can do?"

Without turning around, Beckett says, "We're looking for a black male, approximately six feet tall, possibly late twenties to early thirties, who may or may not have facial hair. Do you know how many people fit that description in this city?"

"That's not all we have. We also know, from the description of his clothing and boot prints at each scene that he most likely works in trade or a menial job. And there's that very concise description from the witness in Chicago."

Undaunted in her pessimism, Beckett says, "A witness who was eighty feet away, at night."

Just as adamant that there's hope, Castle says, "We also have the car."

Looking at him as if he's crazy, Beckett says, "A Toyota Camry; one of the most popular cars in America, and that was three years ago, Castle."

"If he's moving around from one low paying job to the next, he still has that car. He needs it to troll for victims and no way could he afford a new one." Nervous about bringing her frustration down on his head, Castle hesitates and then says, "You need to stop focusing on waiting for his next victim and listen to what the evidence says."

He has her full attention now, as Beckett stands up and turns to face him, saying, "Now you're telling me how to do my job?"

A little surprised at how quickly the anger has turned against him, Castle nevertheless straightens his back and says, "Only when you need it."

Beckett frowns for a second, deciding his fate and then says, "Okay, Honorary Detective, what have you got?"

Castle breathes a sigh of relief that she's at least ready to listen and says, "I think he's clean-shaven by now. Like you said; he didn't start his career in Manhattan and, if he's been at this for a while, he's both paranoid and smart. So he probably moves around to avoid capture. Maybe the cops in Chicago were getting too close, or he left some evidence at the scene in Syracuse. Either way, he would have shaved that beard when he moved here to make a fresh start. Also, I'm right about the car. He'll be driving a dark colored, late model Toyota Camry and he'll have tools of his trade in the trunk; his murder trade, not his job…things like chisels, gloves and probably some rope or zip ties." He thinks of something else and says, "Oh, and the car's registration will have expired."

"Why do you say that?"

"Same reason he can't afford a new car; times are tough and he doesn't have much money."

The anger has left Beckett's eyes and she says, "Is he living on the streets?"

Castle looks over the board as he thinks about this and then says, "I don't think so. He might live out of his car between jobs, but he'd be prepared to take any kind of work, so he wouldn't be unemployed for long. He only needs enough money to finance his real passion; killing. He doesn't care about anything else, not even sex."

"You get that from the absence of sexual assault?"

Castle nods and says, "Exactly. He's what Jordan would call a thrill killer; he gets off on having the power of life and death over his victims. He may even be impotent. If he's not, then sex is a pale comparison to the thrill he feels when his victims die begging for mercy." When Beckett smiles at this, he says, "What?"

"Oh, that last sentence sounded like something from one of your books."

Castle decides to take it as a compliment and says, "Thank you, detective." And then he says, "I keep forgetting you're my number one fan." With real affection, he says, "Of course, I'm yours, too."

The shutter comes down over Beckett's expression and she cautions, "Castle."

Genuinely regretting ruining the mood, Castle says, "Sorry." And then he says, "Got anything on this weekend?"

Thoroughly confused at the sudden change of subject, Beckett says, "What? No. Why?"

Castle grins and says, "Want to go talk to our witness?"

It takes Beckett a few seconds to understand and then she says, "You want me to accompany you to Chicago?"

Castle nods and says, "Separate everything; except I'll pay, because I can."

Beckett slowly shakes her head and says, "I don't know, Castle."

Confident that she'll give in, Castle grins and says, "Come on; you know you're dying to talk to the witness in person."

Fighting a smile at his jovial attitude, Beckett tries to frown at him, but soon gives in and says, "Ok, Castle, but I'm paying my way."

Castle rolls his eyes and says, "You know that I'm rich, right?"

Beckett mimics his tone and says, "You know that I'm armed, right?"

Castle holds up his hands in surrender and says, "Okay, don't shoot; separate checks, too." He picks up his coat and says, "Find out if the witness can talk to us and let me know the details, so I can book the flights."

"You're leaving?"

"We don't have a proper suspect or any new clues, so you're not going anywhere. But I have better things to do than watch you staring at the murder board all night."

Beckett smiles and says, "No, you don't."

When Beckett then blushes a little, Castle knows that the comment was not innocent, so he grins and says, "Not that I'm complaining, but what happened to not flirting?"

Unwilling to concede that she's broken her own rule, Beckett turns back to the board and says, "Not flirting; just stating a fact."

Just happy that Beckett is relaxed enough to tease him, Castle says, "Okay, Beckett, you win again. I'll talk to you later."

Already losing herself in the details of the case, Beckett says, "Yeah; later. Thanks, Castle."

While waiting for the elevator, Castle has time to glance back and sees Beckett perched on the edge of her desk, staring at the board while absentmindedly tapping the whiteboard marker against her chin. And it occurs to him that she's right; there really is nothing he'd rather be doing than watching her at work, with the possible exception of spending time with Alexis. For once, she's home this evening and Castle has promised he'll be there in time to cook dinner with her. Keen as he is to spend time with his daughter, he still stumbles getting in the elevator, because he's looking back over his shoulder at Beckett.

* * *

Castle and his family have finished dinner and he's watching TV with Alexis when Beckett calls. Castle excuses himself and heads to the office as he says to Beckett, "Get permission?"

"I did. He's actually keen to speak with us, so any time this weekend will suit him. I told him between eleven and three on Saturday. That sound about right to you?"

"Yep, perfect." Castle is in front of his computer and glances over the bookmarked pages as he says, "I've looked at flights. The best price I could find for you is just under four hundred dollars."

Beckett whistles and says, "Okay, so my share is two hundred. I can do that."

"Uh, sorry, Beckett; that _is_ your share. I figured you didn't want to spend the night and return flights on a Saturday at short notice are expensive. If you can give up some of your pride enough to let me pay for accommodation, I can save you a hundred dollars." When she doesn't immediately reply, he says, "And, if you just relax and let me take care of everything, you can fly first class and be back in your boy's arms by nightfall." When she still doesn't speak, he sighs and says, "How much have you got?"

"I can spare three hundred, and get you the rest after pay day."

"Okay, Beckett. Would you be comfortable with owing me the hundred and letting me take care of everything else for now?"

"I can do that. Thanks, Castle."

Relieved that the battle is over, Castle says, "You're a very difficult woman."

Beckett laughs and says, "So I've been told. See you at the precinct tomorrow?"

So Castle knows that she's with Josh tonight and it takes him a second to recover his nonchalance before he says, "I'll see you there."

After putting the phone aside, Castle considers the issue of their travel arrangements for a few seconds and then comes up with a plan that will torture Beckett without breaking any of her rules. So he's smiling when he returns to Alexis and says, "You girls are on your own this Saturday. Beckett and I are following the case to Chicago. But I'll be back for dinner, okay?" And the he grins and says, "Assuming she lets me live."

Alexis rolls her eyes and says, "What have you done?"

"She was foolish enough to trust me with the arrangements."

"Not the jet, Dad?" The look on his face confirms that she's guessed correctly and Alexis sighs and says, "You know; I've heard that some men, when they're keen on a woman, actually try being nice to them."

"Hey, I intend to be very nice."

Alexis shakes her head and says, "You intend to spoil her and flaunt your wealth. It's not the same thing at all."

Still on the defensive, Castle says, "It's worked just fine in the past."

"And, what you've had in the past, that's what you want with Kate?"

Castle remains defiant for a few seconds more, then growls and gets to his feet, saying, "Okay, okay. I'll change the flights."

When he reemerges from his office, Alexis is making hot chocolate for two. Castle kisses her forehead and says, "Remind me that I owe you."

Alexis smiles and says, "You got it, Dad."

* * *

Despite everyone's best efforts, the team finds no new leads by Friday evening, though they do solve the case of the not so lucky millionaire, Jay Hixton, in the meantime. Beckett gives Castle a ride home. Before he gets out of the car, Castle says, "Pick you up at six-thirty?"

"No, I'll meet you at La Guardia."

Castle rolls his eyes and says, "You already made me give you the ticket, so you can check up on me. What do you think is going to happen between your place and the airport?"

"I trust you to watch my back, Castle, but I don't trust you in this. You'll find some way to push the boundaries and make it weird."

Despite her criticism being valid, Castle maintains an indignant air as he exits the car and says, "That's a little unfair, Beckett, but I'll see you there."

After a pleasant evening with Martha and Alexis, Castle gets an early night. Despite such good intentions, he can't sleep. It's a while before he admits to himself that it's the prospect of an entire day practically alone with Beckett that's keeping him awake. When his standard remedy for frustration doesn't help, he showers and dons his robe before sitting at the computer to write. By the time fatigue takes hold of him, he glances at the time and realizes that he's meeting Beckett at the airport in less than four hours. With a groan, he drops his robe on a chair and falls, exhausted, into bed.

* * *

Beckett has checked in and is waiting in the departure lounge. She's neither surprised, nor upset that Castle is late. It's just how he is. The flight has already started boarding when she finally spots him, rushing through the crowd with his ticket in one hand and a daypack in the other. As he approaches, she says, "Thought you'd stood me up."

Castle smiles his relief as they join the queue and says, "Sorry; overslept."

"It's okay, Castle, you're here now." And then she peers at him and says, "Doesn't look like you overslept though; more like you didn't sleep at all."

Castle smiles and says, "A polite way of saying that I look like crap." And then he shrugs and says, "I was writing and time got away from me."

As they edge towards their seats, Beckett says, "I'm guessing that happens a lot."

Castle laughs and says, "Yeah. In fact, if I had a dollar for every time it's happened, I could probably afford to give away my books."

Beckett finds her seat and sits down, then smiles and says, "Near as I can tell, you _do_ give them away. Abril said you gave one to her boyfriend?"

About to sit down beside her, Castle stops, frozen in shock and says, "What? Why were you talking to Abril?"

"For the case, Castle. You do remember that she was attacked just last week?"

Somewhat recovered, Castle sits down and clips on his seatbelt as he says, "Of course I remember, Beckett, I was there. But..." And then he shakes his head and says, "I'm sorry, my brain isn't awake enough for this conversation."

Beckett takes pity on him and says, "I called her with an update on the case. I guess that Abril didn't know that you'd explained everything to me, because she took the opportunity to make it _very_ clear that you're now single. She was impressed that you've declared your intentions, by the way." When Castle, still in shock, merely nods, Beckett says, "And then we just got chatting. She really is a sweet girl. You're going to miss her."

Castle manages a rueful smile and says, "I already do." And then he says, "You ready to discuss it yet?"

Beckett tightens her seatbelt and doesn't quite meet his eyes when she says, "No."

Determined to make the day a pleasant experience for both of them, Castle says, "That's fine. So, are we going straight to see the witness when we land?"

Beckett nods and says, "If that's okay?"

"Of course. But that means we'll have three or four hours to kill before our return flight. Have you given any thought to what you might like to do?" And then he frowns and says, "Have you ever been to Chicago?"

"No; you?"

Castle smiles and says, "Oh, yes." And then he says, "If I behave myself, will you let me fill our free time with innocent fun?"

Beckett can't help a grin as she says, "Are you sure that you know what that is?"

Straight-faced, Castle says, "Well, it's been a while, but I think that I can remember how it goes." They sit back in comfortable silence as the plane takes off and then Castle says, "Thanks, Beckett." When she only frowns in confusion, he says, "For trusting me."

Beckett nods and says, "Oh, you're welcome." And then she says, "Actually, I'm impressed that you haven't pulled one of your stunts." She laughs a little and says, "I half expected there to be a private jet waiting for us at the…" At the look on his face, she says, "You considered it, didn't you?"

Castle knows that he's busted and says, "I'd actually arranged it, but Alexis talked me out of it." He can see the familiar signs of anger creeping across her visage, so he says, "Hey, if I'd been allowed to go with that plan, you'd be home by dinnertime. Instead, with that layover in St Louis on the return flight, we'll be lucky to be back before eleven."

Beckett realizes that he's right and relaxes a little as she says, "Fair enough. Remind me to thank Alexis, just the same."

With a sigh of relief, Castle says, "I will." And then he says, "Unless you want to berate me some more, I'm going to try for some sleep, okay?"

Beckett smiles at his phrasing and says, "Sure, Castle."

This time Castle has no trouble falling asleep. He's woken by the object of his dreams shaking his forearm as she says, "Castle…Castle!" When he opens his eyes, she says, "Coming into Chicago."

Castle sits up straight, adjusts his seat and says, "Thanks. Did I snore?"

"No, but you talked a lot." When Castle suddenly looks afraid she laughs and says, "Got you."

Castle glares and says, "That was mean." But then he smiles and says, "Though I'm well and truly awake now, thanks."

Unencumbered by luggage, they quickly find a cab and make it to their destination without incident. When Beckett knocks on the apartment door, it's opened by a middle-aged man who says, "Detective Beckett?"

"Yes, sir, and this is Richard Castle."

Robert Doyle warmly greets them both and invites them in. After introducing them to his wife and teenage daughter, he pours them a cup of coffee and motions for them to sit in the living room. As if by request, his wife and daughter leave them alone. Doyle says, "They know the story, but they don't particularly like hearing it."

Beckett nods and says, "I don't suppose they like knowing how close you came to a killer, and I'm very grateful that you've agreed to relive it again today."

Doyle nods and says, "I just hope you catch him. I don't like the thought of someone like that walking the streets." When Beckett and Castle remain silent, he takes a deep breath and says, "I worked nightshift back then. I was taking my normal shortcut home, after getting off the L. At first, I wasn't sure what I was looking at. But then I realized he had a woman by the throat and was stabbing her, over and over. I guess that I called out for him to stop, because he suddenly turned to me and let her body fall to the ground. He wasn't even a bit afraid of me and…"

Doyle pauses long enough to take a sip of coffee and Beckett says, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…like you said; reliving it." After another deep breath, Doyle says, "He walked towards me, into the light from a street lamp. He still had the knife in his hand; just kind of carrying it by his side. I actually saw blood dripping from it and I've never been so frightened in my entire life. He stopped and looked at me for a few seconds, so I got a real good look at his face. It was his eyes that got me; they were dead, like he felt nothing at all just seconds after killing that poor woman. And then his eyes changed to…the only way I can describe it is dangerous and he kind of smiled; a lopsided grin and then turned and got in his car and drove off. He didn't even hurry…like he wasn't worried about me at all."

Castle says, "Which side was his grin?" When Doyle looks confused, Castle says, "You said _lopsided_; which side?"

Doyle stares at him for a second and then says, "I've talked to several cops, a couple of shrinks and a hypnotist. No one has ever asked me that before." He gives the matter some thought and then says, "Right side of his mouth went up."

Beckett writes this down and then says, "What about his shoes? Your statement said they were work boots. Were they clean or dirty?"

Doyle shakes his head and says, "Sorry; they asked me that, but I can't remember. Other than the knife, I really only got a good look at his face." When Beckett and Castle are quiet for a few seconds as they contemplate their notes, he says, "So, he's in New York now?"

Cautious as ever, Beckett says, "We don't know that, sir. But it's possible."

Doyle nods and says, "No offence to New Yorkers, but I'm glad. I put in for day shift the very next morning and I've never taken that path home again. I've been terrified that he'll track me down and hurt my family. If we could get anything for this place, we would have moved, too."

Castle says, "That's what makes you the hero of this story." At Doyle's expectant look, he says, "The guy scared the shit out of you and yet you still came forward; still tried to save that woman too, from what I read. They should have offered you a medal." And then Castle smiles and says, "Though I'm guessing you would have refused it."

Doyle smiles and says, "You talk just as well as you write."

Castle smiles and says to Beckett, "You done?"

Beckett checks her notes one more time and says to Doyle, "Anything else you can remember?"

Doyle shakes his head and says, "Not that I haven't already mentioned."

Beckett puts away her notebook and says, "One last thing; do you think you could identify the man, if you ever saw him again?"

Doyle is already nodding, and then says, "I'm certain of it. Catch him and I'll ID him for you."

Beckett says, "Thanks again, sir. We'll get out of your hair…"

Castle interrupts and says, "No hurry, detective." He takes out his pen and says to Doyle, "Which one's your favorite?"

Doyle smiles and says, "Actually, my wife is the real fan, though I enjoy them, too."

Castle shrugs and says, "How about one each, then?"

After Castle has autographed a few books for them, they're allowed to leave. As they wait for the cab, Beckett says, "That was nice of you. I doubt he would have mentioned anything, if you hadn't offered."

Castle shrugs and says, "Well, it's hardly the Medal of Valor, but he seemed appreciative." And then he says, "We're off to the scene?"

Shocked, Beckett says, "Now, how in hell could you know that? I didn't know myself until a few minutes ago."

Castle smiles and says, "I saw your face when he was retelling the story. You were trying to imagine what it was like." And then he grins and says, "And, besides, I know you."

Beckett smiles at that and says, "Yeah, I guess you do. I'll just call the local precinct as a courtesy. I only told them that we were interviewing Doyle."

Their cab arrives while Beckett is on the phone. Castle checks his notes and gives the address. When they reach their destination, Beckett gets a few photos of the original crime scene out of her bag and points to a spot, saying, "Would you stand there? You're Doyle." Castle does as bid and Beckett walks until she's in position and then says, "And I'm the killer." There are no longer blood stains on the ground, but Beckett can well imagine them and she says, "What street lamp do you think he was talking about?"

Castle looks about for a second and then says, "I can see it clearly from here. The killer would have been in almost total darkness when he attacked the woman. Try walking back this way and stop when I tell you." Beckett does just that, until Castle says, "Stop there."

Beckett looks up and can just make out a nearby street lamp and then she looks at Castle and say, "What am I holding in my right hand?"

"A pen."

"What about my eyes? Can you see my eyes?"

Castle smiles and says, "Yes, and they're lovely."

"Castle!"

"Sorry." Castle removes his sunglasses and says, "If you can see mine, then I can see yours."

Embarrassed that she hadn't thought of that, Beckett says, "Oh, right." She peers at him for a second and then glances at the heavy cloud cover and says, "Can't see eye color from here. But, if there was even a little bit of light that night, Doyle would have got a pretty good look at him."

"I'd say so." And then Castle says, "Can we have lunch now?"

"Sure, Castle. Where are we going?"

"Uh, uh. It's a surprise." The cab has waited for them and Castle whispers the destination to the driver before joining Beckett in the back seat.

En route, Beckett says, "This isn't some incredibly expensive restaurant, is it?"

Castle smiles and says, "No, Beckett, I chose a venue that's well within your budget. In fact, you can buy _me_ lunch, if it'll make you feel better."

Relieved that he hasn't gone overboard, Beckett says, "I can do that. Thanks, Castle."

They soon arrive at Navy Pier Park. On seeing the sign, Beckett says, "Isn't this an amusement park?"

"Amongst other things, yeah."

"So I'm buying you a hot dog?"

Castle grins and says, "Well, I'm hoping that your budget can stretch to cotton candy, too." And then he says, "There's a beer garden and other options, if you'd prefer. But I thought cotton candy was more in keeping with our theme of innocent fun."

Rapidly warming to the idea of an afternoon at an amusement park, Beckett says, "Let's eat."

With Doyle's interview having gone so well, Beckett is relaxed enough that Castle is able to persuade her to actually have some fun. They indulge in the remote control model boats, mini golf (of course, Castle blatantly cheats; much to Beckett's amusement) and the Wave Swinger. Despite his resolution to remain a gentleman, Castle is almost undone by Beckett's delighted laughter as the swings spin around. However, by the time their feet are once again on the ground, he's recovered his poise. They spend some time listening to the band, where Castle's resolve is once again put to the test, as Beckett spontaneously sways to the music. When the band takes a break, Castle glances at his watch and says, "Time for one more. We have to do the Ferris wheel."

Beckett looks nervous and says, "Pass. Thanks anyway, Castle."

Castle's eyes narrow and then he says, "You're scared."

Beckett straightens her spine and futilely lies, "I'm not."

Castle considers for a second and then says, "I know you're not afraid of heights." And then he grins, knowing that he's right and says, "You're scared to be that close to me, with no chance of escape." And then his grin softens into a gentle smile and he says, "I'll wait here. But, seriously, you have to go on the wheel. The view is spectacular."

Relieved that he hasn't pressed the issue, Beckett finds her courage and says, "Come on." And then she grins and says, "Just keep your hands to yourself."

Castle follows her, saying, "Hey, you're the one who's grabby. You're always punching me, slapping me, poking me…" He rubs his ear in remembered pain and says, "…or pinching me."

Once again relaxed, Beckett smiles and says, "Only when you deserve it. Besides, you said that you don't mind."

"Well, I'd rather you found a gentler way to show your affection, but it'll do for now."

Beckett stops so suddenly that Castle almost runs into her. She turns to face him and says, "_Affection_?"

Realizing that he's said too much, Castle lies, "I didn't say that."

"Then what did you say?"

"Uh…" When he can't come up with another word as an alternative, Castle says, "I'm a writer, not a shrink; I've no idea what I'm talking about." He can see that Beckett is giving his words serious thought, so he says, "I didn't mean it. Let's just go on the Ferris wheel."

Beckett sighs and says, "No, you're right. I shouldn't be doing that either." And then she laughs at Castle's tortured expression and says, "You can't decide if this is good or bad news, can you?"

His face a picture of tragedy, Castle says, "You're not going to flirt with me, and now you're not going to touch me even if I provoke you. I'm calling it bad news."

Taking pity on him, Beckett slips her arm through his and says, "Come on."

Despite being unhappy with Beckett's declaration, Castle soon decides that it was, in fact, good news. Because she's relaxed enough to enjoy the view of Chicago from the Ferris wheel, even though the attendant makes sure the two of them have a carriage to themselves. Back on solid ground, Castle says, "I'm afraid that's it." When Beckett looks a little disappointed, he says, "Nice to have a time out, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was." And then Beckett smiles and says, "Thanks for making it fun, Castle."

Castle also smiles and says, "Thanks for letting me."

They make it to the airport in time for some gift shopping, before boarding the plane. By the time they're in the air, Beckett is yawning and she says, "Sorry. I didn't get much sleep either."

Castle smiles and says, "Get some sleep now. I'll wake you when your tasteless, colorless meal arrives."

With only a quiet smile in reply, Beckett reclines and closes her eyes. When she wakes and checks the time, it's only been twenty minutes. She glances at Castle, to see that he's fallen asleep listening to his iPod. He's playing one song on repeat, but his thumb is covering the title. It genuinely doesn't feel like a choice when she first checks that he's really asleep, and then gently moves his thumb enough to see that he's listening to _All My Days_, by Alexi Murdoch. The name isn't familiar to Beckett. Without really knowing why, she writes the information in her notebook.

"I hope you like it."

Panicked, Beckett flips the notebook closed and says, "What?"

Castle says, "The song." And then he says, "It reminds me of you."

It's obviously too late to deny it, so Beckett says, "Sorry, I was just curious."

Castle shrugs and says, "It's okay, Beckett, I don't mind you knowing anything about me. _Orange Sky_ is good, too." And then he wipes the ear buds on his sleeve and offers her the iPod. When she hesitates, he says, "I'm just gonna get some more sleep."

Beckett hesitates a second longer before taking it from him and then she says, "Thanks, Castle."

"You're welcome." And then Castle settles back and closes his eyes. Beckett is preparing to listen to the song when Castle grins and says, with his eyes closed, "But keep your hands to yourself this time."

Beckett smiles and says nothing. She listens to the song and, by the third verse, feels almost likes she's intruding; as if she's trespassing inside Castle's mind. But then she remembers that he freely gave his permission and relaxes enough to enjoy it. When it loops back to the start, she lets it play again, and the time after that.

She's woken by Castle gently shaking her as he says, "Ding, ding; dinner."

Castle has unfolded her table and the dinner tray is before her. Beckett sits up and looks at the iPod, to see that the battery is completely flat. So she says, "Sorry, Castle."

Castle takes it from her and says, "No problem." And then, with a look that is almost a plea, he says, "What did you think of the song?"

His desperate look confirms that the song has special meaning for him, so Beckett decides on the truth and says, "I love it."

Castle smiles and says, "I'm glad."

They eat their mediocre dinner in silence for a while and then Beckett says, "It talks about loneliness."

Castle thinks for a second and then says, "You ever been to a party where you didn't know anyone and it felt like you just didn't fit in?"

"Sure, when I was younger."

Castle nods and says, "I imagine everybody's felt like that at some point." And then he nervously licks his lips and says, "I feel like that most of the time."

Not even a little surprised, Beckett says, "What; Richard Castle, life of the party, friend to the rich and famous, millionaire playboy, darling of the elite…"

Castle interrupts and says, "Okay, so you know me, too." And then he says, "Why did you mention loneliness, then?"

Beckett smiles and says, "As usual, you just assumed this was about you. I was talking about me."

Castle mouths, "Oh." And then he says, "And?"

"And I was going to say that, being friends with you…" When she hesitates, Castle actually holds his breath, but Beckett finds the courage to say, "I never feel lonely when I'm with you." When Castle remains silent, she says, "And reading your books reassures me that maybe everything is going to be okay."

Castle's voice is heavy with emotion when he says, "Kate..." He moves to take her hand in his, but she tenses, though she doesn't move her hand. So Castle withdraws the gesture and says, "Thank you for telling me."

With a sigh of relief, Beckett says, "You're welcome." And then she smiles and says, "Would you like my pudding?"

Still lost in his feelings for her, Castle says, "What?" When Beckett holds up the tiny, packaged dessert, he laughs and takes it, saying, "Oh, thanks." As he opens the plastic tub, he says, "For a second there, I thought that was a euphemism."

Beckett thinks for a second and then says, "For what?"

Castle shrugs and says, "Hence my confusion." And then he grins and says, "But, either way, I'll always want your pudding."

* * *

They're not in St Louis long enough to leave the airport. After freshening up in a bathroom that offers elbow room and a decent mirror, they meet up and Beckett says, "What do we do for forty minutes?" When Castle nods to a nearby restaurant, Beckett says, "You ate just two hours ago!"

Castle shrugs and says, "I'm hungry."

Beckett laughs and says, "Okay, Castle. You owe me dessert, anyway."

Castle finishes his burger before Beckett is done, so they share what's left of the ice cream sundae and he says, "Worth the trip?"

At first unsure what he's talking about, Beckett says, "Oh, yeah. I don't know that we're any closer to our killer, but I feel…like I know who he is now. I'm a little worried that he'll move on for his next victim, but the Feds are all over it now, so even that won't work out for him."

Castle wipes chocolate sauce off his chin and says, "You talked to Jordan?"

Beckett nods and says, "Yes. Even though we don't have any solid evidence linking him to the other deaths, she's treating him as a serial killer and working on connecting him to other unsolved murders. Her team will come up with a list of the most likely candidates for our killer. So, one way or another, his career is almost over."

"Good."

After another spoonful of ice cream, Beckett says, "Thanks for suggesting this, Castle."

Castle nods and then he frowns and says, "The sundae, or the trip?"

Beckett laughs and says, "Both. But I was talking about coming to Chicago to interview Doyle."

"Oh. You're welcome."

They're quiet for a while and then Beckett says, "And you're really okay with this…with us being just friends?"

Castle smiles and says, "There's nothing _just_ about our friendship and, yes, I'm okay with it." And then he grins and lies, "Most of the time I don't even notice how hot you are."

Beckett is trying not to smile when she says, "Except when I'm dancing."

Castle grimaces and says, "Sorry; was I staring?"

Beckett nods and says, "And at the club the other night."

Castle shrugs and says, "Well, I did warn you about the occasional ogling."

Beckett laughs and says, "You did." And then she sobers and says, "I still don't like the thought of you waiting for something that might never happen." When she notices his huge grin, she says, "What?"

"You said _might_ never happen."

Beckett throws her napkin at him and says, "You're hopeless."

Castle recognizes that she's paying him a compliment and, still smiling, says, "Thank you."

All too soon it's time for the final leg of their journey home. Castle notices, with delight, that Beckett appears just as reluctant as he is for the day to end. When they're once again in the air, she says, "You'll be alone on Valentine's Day."

Castle's eyebrows raise and he says, "I hadn't thought of that." And then he grins and says, "Bad timing."

"Well, you've got some time to find a date."

With a gentle smile, Castle says, "I'm not going to look for a date. I'm still in love with Abril."

"What? But…what?"

"Which part; the fact that I can give her up when I'm in love with her, or the part where I can have feelings for two women?" Before she can answer, he says, "Three actually, counting Clair. Though sometimes I wonder if I ever really fall out of love." When Beckett still says nothing, he says, "Well; which part don't you understand?"

Bewildered, Beckett says, "All of it."

Castle smiles and then says, "You've never stayed in love with one of your boys after you broke up?"

Suddenly looking like the girl she used to be, Beckett says, "I'm not sure that I've ever been in love...not completely, anyway."

Castle laughs, at first, but then notices her hurt reaction and says, "You're serious. You've never been in love?"

Beckett shrugs and says, "Not like…" After a nervous glance at Castle, she says, "Not like you were with Clair, so that I'd fall apart when it ended."

In earnest, Castle says, "God, Beckett, that's about the saddest thing I've ever heard." And then he says, "It can't be from lack of opportunity. Is it to do with your mother?"

Beckett shrugs and says, "Why don't you tell me? You're good at this stuff."

Surprised to receive permission, Castle decides to proceed with extreme caution and quietly says, "Okay. Uh, we've established that, at least in the past, you've subconsciously chosen lovers who'll be short-term. I presume that's because you're afraid of them dying and leaving you, like your mother did?"

Beckett looks uncomfortable, but only nods and says, "According to professional opinion, yes."

"So, I'm guessing that the reason you've never been head over heels in love is the same; you never want to have that much to lose again?" When Beckett only nods, he gently says, "The only trouble with that plan, is that having nothing to lose means that you actually have nothing."

Clearly upset, Beckett says, "It's not a plan, Castle. I don't consciously choose to live like this."

Castle holds up a hand in defense and says, "Easy, detective; I'm just theorizing here." And then he says, "What about Josh?"

Brow furrowed with stress, Beckett gets to what's really bothering her and says, "I'm worried that I'll be the same with him."

Castle thinks about it for a while and then says, "But you won't, don't you see?" When it's clear that she doesn't, he says, "Now that you're aware of these feelings, you can make the conscious choice to act differently."

The stress lines ease a little and Beckett says, "You really think so?"

Castle nods and says, "That's how it works for me, so I'm guessing you're the same."

Beckett thinks about it for a while and then finally smiles and says, "You're right. Thanks, Castle." And then she frowns again and says, "I wasn't sure that we could still talk like this, since you…"

When she struggles to find the words, Castle grins and says, "Since I declared my intention to become your lover?"

Trying not to smile, Beckett says, "Yes; that. You sure that you're okay with me asking you about this stuff?"

"Do you discuss it with anyone else?"

"No. Lanie's probably my only other confidante, but even then…I don't know, I just…I know you'll be honest with me, I guess." At his knowing smile, she says, "What now?"

Eyes shining with joy, Castle says, "You trust me."

Beckett rolls her eyes and says, "I've been telling you that for ages."

"But it's only becoming true now."

Equally happy, Beckett says, "So, we're good?"

Castle smiles, nods and says, "We're excellent."

Finally relaxed, Beckett says, "Wow, you're easily pleased."

With a slight smile lingering on his lips, Castle says, "Actually, I'm incredibly fussy." And then he grins and says, "It just so happens that I've been looking for a prickly, sometimes violent, emotionally stunted superwoman with a chip on her shoulder and a Glock on her hip."

Beckett smiles a little at the description and then references his favorite song when she says, "All of your days?"

Surprised, Castle glances at Beckett to check that she's not mocking him and then says, "Exactly."

Beckett leans back and gives a contented sigh, then says, "Thanks for today, Castle."

Confused, Castle says, "You already thanked me."

Eyes closed, Beckett says, "I thanked you for helping me get a line on our killer, now I'm thanking you for behaving yourself and not making it weird."

"Oh; then, you're welcome."

* * *

When they finally make it to New York, Josh is waiting at the airport. Castle spots him first, points him out to Beckett and says, "I don't think he's here for me."

Beckett waves at Josh and says, "Doubt it." And then she says, "Need a ride?"

Castle laughs and says, "Where would I sit; on the tailpipe? He's wearing his motorbike jacket, Beckett."

As they approach through the crowd, Beckett sees the helmet at Josh's feet and says, "Well spotted."

Castle smiles and says, "Maybe I'll make detective after all?"

Beckett also smiles and says, "Funny how you keep on forgetting that paperwork is a big part of my job."

Castle says, "Oh, yeah. Is there a job in the department that's like detective but doesn't require paperwork?"

Beckett shrugs and says, "Only yours, Castle." They're close enough to Josh for conversation and Beckett says to him, "Who's dying of cardiac arrest while you're here?"

Josh kisses her in greeting and then says, "Found someone to cover my shift." And then he offers his hand to Castle and says, "Hey, Rick."

Castle accepts the gesture and says, "Josh." And then he says to both of them, "Well, I'm beat." To Beckett, he says, "See you Monday?"

Beckett says, "Yeah; Monday. Thanks again for your help today, Castle."

"Any time, detective."

After Castle is gone, Josh kisses Beckett again, more thoroughly this time and says, "Looks like he behaved himself."

Beckett smiles and says, "Yeah, he did. Just as well, since I left my gun here." And then she says, "Spare helmet?"

Josh nods towards the exit and says, "Locked on the bike."

As they leave the building, an arm around each other, Beckett says, "Thanks for trusting me enough to be okay with today."

Josh smiles and says, "I didn't say that I was okay with it. But I _do_ trust you."

Beckett chuckles and says, "But not Castle."

Josh emphatically shakes his head and says, "Not even a little bit."

Beckett laughs and says, "That's fair enough, I guess. Though he actually helped me with more than the case today." At Josh's questioning look, she says, "I've not had a very good track record when it comes to commitment in my relationships, but Castle is helping me get over that."

Josh looks surprised and says, "Oh, he's diabolical."

They're at the motorcycle and Beckett is buttoning up her jacket and securing her handbag as she smiles and says, "You think it's all part of some plan?"

"Yeah; his plan for you. He's wanted you since he met you."

Josh's tone is light, despite his words, so Beckett is still smiling and says, "Now, how could you know that he's wanted me since he met me?"

Josh smiles warmly and says, "Because I did."

Surprised, Beckett says, "I didn't get that vibe at all."

Josh starts the motorcycle and says, "Jen's uncle was having a heart attack. What was I going to do; give you my phone number while we performed CPR? And I did get your phone number and call you the next day."

"Oh, yeah; how _did_ you get my number?"

"Jen, of course. I'd just saved her uncle's life. Are you sure that you're a detective?"

Beckett glares at him and says, "You're rapidly eroding any points you earned for meeting me here."

Still smiling, but sensible enough to keep quiet, Josh puts on his helmet and gets on the bike. When Beckett is settled behind him, he says, "Where to?"

Beckett considers the exquisite luxury of Josh's hot tub, but then decides that she'd rather wake in her own bed and says, "My place?" With only a nod in reply, Josh heads out of the airport. The first time he stops at traffic lights, Beckett says, "Brace yourself."

Not knowing why, Josh makes sure his feet are planted firmly on the ground, but then relaxes when he feels Beckett's hands worming under his layers of clothing. As her bare hands touch his ribs, he jumps and says, "Ah! Cold, very cold."

Beckett laughs and says, "You forgot gloves."

"Sorry." And then he smiles as Beckett's hands warm up and he says, "Sort of."

* * *

When Castle arrives home, Martha is sitting by herself, watching TV. He kisses her cheek in greeting and says, "Alexis still awake?"

Martha gestures to the stairs and says, "Probably. She only said goodnight a little while ago." And then she says, "How did it go?"

"Good. I'll just say goodnight to Alexis and then you can grill me about it, okay?"

Martha smiles and says, "That's my plan."

When Castle knocks on his daughter's bedroom door, she says, "Come in, Dad."

Castle opens the door and says, "How did you know it was me?"

Alexis is sitting up in bed, with an open book on her lap and says, "I've already said goodnight to Gram and, besides, she usually doesn't knock."

Castle laughs and says, "Yeah, she took a long time to learn that lesson with me, too." He kisses her forehead, sits on the bed near her feet and says, "Miss me?"

Alexis smiles and it's only partly a lie when she says, "Terribly." And then she says, "How'd it go?"

Castle smiles and says, "That's a popular theme in this house." He sighs and says, "Good, I guess. The work part of the day went so well that Beckett was relaxed enough to have a good time. I took her to Navy Pier Park."

Excited, Alexis says, "Oh, I love it there. Is it still the same as when you took me?"

"Pretty much; a little modernized perhaps, but still good old-fashioned fun." And then he sighs again and says, "Okay, I'll let you sleep…or read and then sleep. Night, sweetie."

"Night, Dad." And then Alexis frowns and says, "You okay?"

Castle forces a smile and says, "I'm fine. Just…a big day, is all."

Alexis knows he's lying, but also knows that there's no point pushing it, so she says, "Pancakes for brunch, tomorrow?"

Castle gives her a genuine smile and then says, "That's the best idea I've heard in ages." He kisses her forehead again and says, "Sweet dreams, angel."

"Thanks for coming in to say goodnight, Dad."

Castle gently shuts the door behind him and then takes a deep breath before going downstairs to face Martha's interrogation. She's switched off the TV and poured him a scotch. After lifting the glass in toast to her, he sits beside her on the sofa and says, "I'm helping Beckett with her love life now."

Confused, Martha says, "Why?"

Castle shrugs and says, "It's what she needs from me right now."

"And what do you need?"

"I need to get laid." And then Castle remembers who he's talking to and says, "Sorry."

Martha shrugs and says, "It's okay, son." And then she grins and says, "You and me, both."

Castle grimaces and says, "Mother!"

They're quiet for a while and then Martha says, "So, casual sex is what you need?"

Castle sighs and says, "No, not really. I need…to find a way to work with Beckett and not want more. Any ideas?"

"I'm sorry, but I've never solved that particular dilemma myself."

Castle leans his head against the back of the sofa and says, "I'm doomed."

"Probably."

Castle lifts his head to take a sip of his drink and then says, "Not helping, Mother."

"Did you ask for my help?"

Castle smiles and says, "As if you've ever waited for permission."

Martha also smiles and says, "True." And then she adopts a businesslike air and says, "Okat; help. It really comes down to what you want."

With a wry grin, Castle says, "I want Kate."

As if she'd expected that response, Martha nods and says, "And you already have her." At Castle's confused look, she says, "You have her friendship, her trust and her respect. You're together almost every day, and some nights, too. She calls you when she needs help with a case and, apparently, relies on your advice for her personal life, as well. Plus the fact that she would, and has, put her own life on the line to save yours." She waves her hand dismissively and says, "The rest is just friction."

The knot in Castle's stomach, that had been there since he watched Josh and Beckett leave the airport together finally eases and he says, "Mother, you helped."

Martha smiles and says, "You needn't sound so surprised. I do have some experience in this particular field."

With a slight grimace, Castle says, "Yes, and I can't be reminded of that fact often enough." But then he brightens and says, "I think that I can sleep now, thank you. Night, Mother."

As Castle kisses her cheek, Martha says, "Sweet dreams, darling."

When he's gone, Martha sits in silence for a while, her heart aching for her son. But then she notices that he hardly touched his drink. So, despite his apparent melancholy, she knows that he'll be all right and she softly repeats, "Sweet dreams."

* * *

After a healing Sunday with Martha and Alexis, including smiley-faced pancakes for brunch, Castle arrives cheerful and early at the precinct with Beckett's coffee on Monday morning and says, "Any news on our killer?"

Beckett gratefully accepts the coffee and says, "Not exactly. But Jordan got back to me with a full profile." Castle sits down beside her desk to listen as she says, "She agrees with your description, with a couple of additions: our killer is organized, to the point of being compulsive and that he's probably not single."

"Not single?"

"Jordan says that he may even have a family; full wife and kids."

"How can that be?"

Beckett shrugs and says, "We've seen it before. Psychopaths know that, to avoid detection, they need to appear normal."

Still mystified, Castle says, "But this guy must spend hours, even days, stalking his victims. How could someone share his life and not know that?"

"It's possible that they suspect something is up. But we've also seen that people will stay in a marriage long after they have good reason to leave."

Castle puts up his hand and says, "Guilty." And then says, "Oh, to the staying in the marriage part, not the stalking and killing women part." And then he smiles at a memory and says, "Though I was in the Ferrari one day and ended up behind some blonde in a BMW convertible. Not the type I usually go for, but I suddenly got a whiff of her perfume and…"

"Is there a point to this story, Castle?"

"I'm getting there. I'd barely even noticed her, until I smelled that perfume and then I suddenly had the irresistible urge to follow her and make her happy."

"And?"

Castle grins and says, "And I did; several times, in fact."

Aghast, Beckett says, "So, the point of your story is that you followed and seduced a stranger, because she smelled nice?"

"Uh, yeah, I guess so." At the look on her face, Castle smiles and says, "Good thing you've decided not to hit me anymore?"

"Good for you, Castle. But not so good for the next person who upsets me."

"Oh, great; now I have to feel guilty for some poor sap receiving your wrath?"

Trying not to smile, Beckett says, "Well, you could always try _not_ pissing me off."

His eyes sparkling with humor, Castle says, "No flirting, no hitting, no sex and now you want to take away my favorite hobby." His arms spread wide in appeal, Castle says, "You gotta give me something, Beckett."

Really struggling to contain her smile, Beckett shrugs and says, "I could shoot you, if it'll make you feel better?"

Castle appears to give the matter serious thought and then says, "No, thanks anyway; much as I'd like your hands on my thigh again, I didn't really enjoy it the last time."

Suddenly serious, Beckett says, "Neither did I." When Castle then smiles, Beckett says, "What?"

"Oh, I've just realized that there's something I do better than anyone else, and you can't do a thing about it." When she waits for an explanation, he says, "Get into trouble."

"That's not funny, Castle."

"Not funny for you. I think it's hilarious."

Glancing around and then lowering her voice, Beckett says, "You think that you can win me by getting into trouble, so that I have to save you?"

Copying her furtive glance, Castle also lowers his voice and says, "No. I'm just happy to have something that you can't take away from me." In the same conspiratorial tone, he says, "Do you really think that there's anyone in this building who doesn't know that I'm interested in you?" Just then he sees Ryan approaching and says, "Hey, Ryan; why am I here every day?"

With a nervous glance at Beckett, Ryan says, "Uh, for research?" When Castle shakes his head, Ryan says, "To help catch murderers?" Now smiling, Castle shakes his head again. Ryan looks at Beckett and says, "Boss?"

Beckett smiles and says, "It's ok, Ryan. Castle was just making a point."

Relieved to escape so easily, Ryan settles at his desk and finds some work to do. Beckett also gets busy and, after a few seconds, Castle grins and says, "You really want to hit me right now, don't you?"

Again fighting a smile, Beckett lies, "Not even a little bit."

* * *

By the end of the day everyone in the team has memorized the FBI profile of their killer, though they're still no closer to catching him. With nothing to do but wait for the phone to ring, Beckett calls an early night. Ryan and Esposito gratefully take her up on it and Castle just as gratefully accepts Beckett's offer of a ride home. In the car, Castle's attention is consumed by his cellphone. After a while, Beckett's curiosity gets the better of her and she says, "Everything okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm just researching _antisocial personality disorder_ from Jordan's profile. If she's right, then there's no way this guy has gone unnoticed. He must have a record or come to the attention of psychiatrists; probably both."

Beckett nods her agreement and says, "True. But, if he's careful and moves around a lot, then anyone who notices him would only have one piece of the puzzle."

"Then how do we get the rest of the pieces?"

Beckett smiles and says, "Have you forgotten that we have the FBI on our side?"

Back to optimistic, Castle says, "Yeah, that should help." And then he says, "Jordan not coming here?"

Beckett grins and says, "You missing her?"

Castle smiles and says, "Well, things certainly are interesting when she's around."

Beckett laughs and says, "A little too interesting, I think." And then she says, "She decided that her team are better off putting their energy into finding out where this guy's been, than hovering here waiting for him to kill someone else."

The last few words are delivered with a tone dark enough to alert Castle and he says, "It won't be your fault, Beckett."

She hesitates to reply and Castle wonders if she's considering pretending that she doesn't know what he's talking about, but then she says, "Yeah, I know. But I just…"

When she doesn't continue, he says, "Wish you could catch him before he kills again. It's a good thing, Beckett. But you can't accept blame for anything that he does." And then he smiles and says, "Poor guy doesn't yet know that setting up shop on your turf is the worst mistake he's ever made."

Beckett laughs and says, "Yeah; poor bastard." And then she visibly relaxes and says, "Thanks, Castle."

They're approaching his apartment building and Castle says, "Seeing your boy tonight?"

After first glancing at him, to make sure that there's no bitterness in the question, Beckett says, "Barring medical or policeable emergencies; yes."

Beckett pulls up outside his door and Castle says, "So I'll see you at the precinct tomorrow?"

Beckett nods and says only, "Tomorrow."

* * *

His apartment appears empty when Castle enters and there's no answer when he calls out. After grabbing a snack, he sits down at his computer and writes away the frustrations of the day. So he's relaxed, even content, when the text alert on his phone chimes. It's from Abril and says, "_Call me when you're free_."

He calls her straight away and says, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. But I haven't spoken to you in days."

Castle laughs and says, "Yes, because we broke up."

"Nothing was broken, Rick. I think you know that."

Castle sighs and says, "Yeah, I know." And then he says, "I guess that I've been giving you and Dario time to get used to each other. How is he?"

Abril's voice is softer when she says, "He's well. But he won't let me ride his bike and mine is still impounded."

Castle laughs and says, "I knew I liked that kid." And then he says, "So, your shoulder must be feeling better?"

"Getting there. It'll be a while yet. Dario has quit his job and is working for me, now. At least until I'm back on the road."

Castle grins and says, "Working together and sleeping together? Sounds risky, Bella." When the familiar endearment slips from his lips, Castle says, "Sorry. I'll have to get used to calling you Abril again."

With an audible sigh, Abril says, "It's ok, Rick. It'll take us a while. But I really want to keep in touch, if that's ok with you?"

Castle smiles and says, "It's okay with me, but I'm not sure Dario would like that."

"Actually, he's fine with it. He's somehow got the impression that you're happy I finally asked him out."

Castle smiles and says, "I am." And then he says, "But I'm missing you like I've lost a limb."

Abril laughs and says, "Hardly poetic, Rick. But, yeah, me too. I didn't realize how much until I saw you on the news."

"The news? What…oh, at the scene. One good thing about travelling with cops is that the reporters are always behind the tape nowadays. I actually manage to forget about them some of the time."

With genuine concern, Abril says, "A woman was stabbed?"

"Yeah. It wasn't pretty. Watch yourself, okay?"

"You too."

They're silent for a moment and then she says, "Any progress with Kate?"

"She said you talked to her?"

"Yes, and you didn't answer the question. You'd rather not talk about it?"

Castle sighs and says, "I don't mind. It's just…trying to put the whole thing into words is exhausting."

"Rick Castle lost for words? That's one hell of an attachment."

Castle offers a weak attempt at laughter and then says, "Yeah. It's bad." And then he says, "She's still with your dancing surgeon. But I'm trying this new thing that Alexis suggested; being nice to Kate, and I think…actually, I've no idea what I think."

"That's okay, Rick. We don't have to discuss it. But you're still happier being near her than being with anyone else?" When Castle laughs, she says, "What?"

"Oh, I just realized that's exactly it, isn't it? I'd rather be almost in a relationship with Kate than actually in a relationship with anyone even as incredible as you." He laughs again and says, "It's pathetic."

"No, Rick, not pathetic. She's a very lucky woman."

"I'm not sure you're right, but thanks for saying so. My ego usually takes a bit of a battering when I'm with her."

Abril laughs and says, "Well, your ego is big enough to cope."

Castle smiles and says, "True." And then he says, "I'd better go. Alexis will be home soon and I want to get started on dinner. Thanks for talking to me, and remind Dario that he's still a lucky bastard, ok?"

Abril laughs and says, "I will. Thanks, Rick."

After he's hung up, Castle realizes that just talking to Abril has given him some peace of mind. He stares at the phone for a while, trying to remember why he's chosen Beckett over someone like Abril. With a shrug and a shake of his head, he decides that it's pointless trying to apply logic to the intricacies of his heart and heads for the kitchen to cook dinner. Alexis and Martha show up before he's done and they enjoy dinner together. After the women have retired for the night, Castle spends a few more hours at his computer and then gets ready for bed and falls asleep almost straight away.

* * *

Castle is woken by his cellphone ringing. It's 3:17am and, even before he glances at the caller ID, he knows that it can only be one person, so he says, "Body?"

Beckett says, "Better; we may have found our killer. You want to meet him?"

"Hell, yes."

Beckett laughs and says, "Be ready in twenty minutes and I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks."

As usual, Castle is ready outside his apartment when Beckett arrives. After getting in the car, he says, "So, why do we think he's our killer?"

"You remember Officer Gutierrez?" At castle's nod, she says, "She and her partner spotted someone in a dark-blue Camry apparently stalking some woman near Tompkins Square Park. When they stopped him they found out that his registration expired a while ago. Gutierrez recognized him from the sketch and other details I've circulated. They couldn't find the woman, but they saw enough to book him for stalking. It's a Class B Misdemeanor. With what they've got, it probably won't lead to jail time. But we can get his prints and DNA, and impound his car."

"That's wonderful, Beckett. So, who is he?"

"Don't know yet. I told her to hold him and then called you."

Despite being woken at such an ungodly hour, Castle feels a small thrill at this evidence of Beckett's faith in him and says, "What's the plan?"

"Gutierrez will have searched the guy's car. I'll let him sweat in Holding for a while and see what we've got before I decide whether or not I want to interrogate him."

"And me?"

Beckett shrugs and says, "Just pay attention and let me know what you see."

Castle nods and says, "I can do that." And then he smiles and says, "And maybe a coffee?"

Beckett smiles and says, "That'd be good. Thanks, Castle."

On arrival at the precinct, Beckett immediately seeks out Gutierrez and says only, "Go ahead."

Suddenly nervous about disappointing a woman she's admired for years, Gutierrez first looks at her partner and then says, "Uh, we were patrolling near TSP, as usual, and we saw a dark sedan apparently shadowing a female pedestrian. So we followed at a distance and saw that he was careful to always stay about a half block behind her. Every time she turned a corner, presumably trying to get rid of him, he sped up to catch her and then settled back to the half block distance again. He was so intent on the task that he never spotted us. After a while, the woman disappeared and he kind of went nuts, driving around at an accelerated pace. That's when we decided to grab him. He's Carl Johnson, twenty six years old, priors for assault and possession of cocaine, all years ago; nothing since then. He's originally from Michigan, but moves around a lot. He came to the city after his wife filed for divorce a few months ago and is currently employed at a tire factory in Jersey. We found a couple of screwdrivers and woodworking equipment in a toolbox in the trunk of his car. The car's on its way to Impound. If you can get a warrant, we might find more." She nods to her partner and says, "Emilio already filed, so you can access all the information."

Beckett has been taking notes while the young police officer speaks and looks up to say, "The tools?"

"With Forensics, ma'am."

"The woman?"

"Uh, sorry, we never got close enough to get a good look at her and we didn't see which building she entered; could be any in that block."

"You put him in a cell?"

With another glance at her partner, Gutierrez says, "Uh, no, ma'am. I thought you might want to get a quiet look at him. So we put him in Interrogation, with someone on the door. He's already asked for a lawyer, so you haven't got much time before you have to do something about that." With a shrug, she says, "But, even if you're playing it by the book, I figure that we've got some extra time considering how early it is."

Beckett closes the notebook and then says, "How long have you been on the force?"

"Coming up on eighteen months, ma'am."

Beckett nods and says, "In another six months, if you have any interest in becoming a detective, call me, okay?"

Only now satisfied that she's done the right thing, Gutierrez visibly relaxes and says, "Thank you, ma'am."

"And I've asked you to call me Detective, or Beckett."

Gutierrez smiles and says, "Thank you, Detective."

Familiar with Millie Gutierrez, from his time spent in and around Tompkins Square Park, Castle gives her two thumbs up before following Beckett to the observation room to "meet" their suspect through the one way glass window.

Carl Johnson appears relaxed, even bored and not at all afraid or nervous. He's sitting with his legs extended and crossed, his arms folded across his chest and his head tilted forward, almost as if he's asleep. But Beckett is experienced enough to recognize that his posture indicates vigilance, not sleepiness and she says to Castle, "He's waiting for us to make the first move."

Castle nods his agreement and then says, "Shoes."

Intent on trying to get a good look at Johnson's face, Beckett hadn't noticed that the man's black work boots are buffed to a high sheen, making them look out of place with Johnson's working class jeans and canvas jacket. Beckett smiles and then looks at Castle to say, "Good enough?"

Castle nods and says, "He's our guy." And then he says, "How long can we hold him?"

Beckett shrugs and says, "Officially; four hours without doing anything. Then we'll have to make our move. If we've got enough by then to charge him with murder, we can hold him for maybe thirty-six hours while we organize warrants and look for more evidence."

Castle nods again and says, "Then how 'bout you get started on finding out everything you can about Carl Johnson while I make coffees and call Jordan?"

Revealing how nervous she is, Beckett takes her bottom lip in her teeth for a second before she says, "She won't like being woken at this hour."

Castle shrugs and says, "She'd like it even less if we don't get her in on this, and her resources might make our first move checkmate."

Beckett nods and says, "You're right. Thanks, Castle." And then she says, "Better call Roy, too."

Castle says, "Wuss! You're scared to wake him."

Suddenly "innocent", Beckett says, "No, I just thought that, since you're already making calls…"

Castle glares at her and says, "Maybe it's time that I started hitting you?"

Not in the least concerned that he would ever follow through on such a threat, Beckett says, "I guess that's fair enough."

Castle raises one hand, as if to strike her, and quotes, "_One of these days...Pow! Right in the kisser!"_

Unafraid, Beckett heads for her desk as she says, "It'd better be when my back is turned, or you'll end up on your ass."

Castle follows her, saying, "How am I going to hit you in the mouth, if your back is turned?"

Without turning, Beckett says, "Stop stalling and make the calls, Castle."

Smiling, Castle heads to the break room and fires up the espresso machine before calling Jordan Shaw. She takes a while to answer and then says, "What's wrong?"

Castle grins and says, "Nothing, sweetheart, I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Rick! It's barely 4am. You better have a good reason for calling me."

Castle laughs and says, "How about a name for our serial stabber?"

"Yeah, that'll do."

"We've got a guy here on a stalking charge. His name is Carl Johnson, from Michigan. Is he on your list?"

"Yeah, pretty high up, too. I'll send Beckett everything we've got on him. Rick, we suspect him of more than a dozen attacks across several states, most of them fatal. But no one has made anything stick, other than a couple of assault charges."

Castle can hear the familiar sounds of someone tapping at a computer keyboard. So he knows that Shaw is multi-tasking. He says, "A couple? We're only showing one."

"His first was when he was fourteen years old."

Castle gives a low whistle and says, "So; genuine bad guy?"

"Yeah, he is and smart, too." And then Shaw says, "Ok; sent. Let me know how it goes, okay?"

"Okay, Jordan, sweet dreams."

"Night, Rick, thanks for calling me."

"Any time." And then Castle grins and says, "Oh, Jordan?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you wearing?"

When the line goes dead, Castle smiles in satisfaction and then calls Montgomery, who also answers, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. We may have our killer in custody and Beckett asked me to let you know."

After a second, Montgomery says, "I'll be there soon."

"I'll set up a coffee for you. Oh, and, Roy?"

"Yeah?"

With a grin, Castle says, "What are you wearing?"

There's a slight pause and then Montgomery says, "You're a twisted son of a bitch, Castle."

Before hanging up, Castle smiles and says, "Thank you, sir."

Castle returns to Beckett with two coffees and puts one beside her as he says, "Jordan sent you some info and Roy will be here soon."

"Thanks, Castle."

Beckett immediately checks her emails for Shaw's information. Castle grabs the back of his chair, to move it so that he can read her computer screen and, remembering how awkward it got last time he did that, says, "Okay?"

After only a second's hesitation, Beckett nods and says, "Of course."

Neither of them are very relaxed at first, but they're soon engrossed in the sordid details of Carl Johnson's life. They haven't been reading long when Castle whistles and says, "How the hell has he gotten away with it for so long?"

Beckett shrugs and says, "Like I said, Castle; everyone only saw part of the puzzle until now."

"But we've got enough to book him for murder now?"

"If he doesn't have an alibi for the most recent one, yeah. But I'll keep wading through this and consult with the captain when he gets here, before I proceed."

This close to Beckett, Castle can see the weariness in her eyes and he says, "Drink your coffee."

With a weak smile, Beckett says, "Yes, sir."

Castle grins and says, "Yes, I definitely like that." And then he says, "This is okay now." At Beckett's confusion, he says, "Usually, it's frustrating as hell being this close to you, but it's okay this morning."

"Maybe because you talk about it all the time now?"

"All the time?" And then he smiles and says, "You're teasing me." When Beckett only smiles, he says, "I think maybe you're right, though." And then he grins and says, "For instance; I can discuss and not be bothered by the fact that, in your haste to get dressed this morning, you missed one of the buttons on your shirt."

Trying not to smile, Beckett merely sips her coffee and says, "I'm not falling for it, Castle."

Castle shrugs and says, "Fine with me, because I really like that bra." When Beckett still doesn't check, he says, "What color would you call that; aquamarine? No, that's turquoise, isn't it?"

Even before he's finished speaking, Beckett springs into motion when she realizes that he wasn't kidding. Castle jumps up out of the way, as coffee spills onto the floor. Beckett buttons her blouse and then says, "Why the hell didn't you say something?"

Castle laughs and says, "I did."

"No, I mean, why didn't you say something when you first noticed?"

Castle grins and lies, "Well, it might have been deliberate and I didn't want to appear ungrateful." When Beckett's eyes narrow dangerously, Castle cautiously reaches out to drag his chair back and says, "Maybe I'll just sit over here for a while."

After Beckett has cleaned up the coffee, they sit in silence for a while, with Castle just out of arm's reach. When Beckett's attempts to keep from smiling ultimately fail, Castle moves his chair back next to her and, without a word, they get back to work.

* * *

A few hours (and several coffees) later Beckett and Castle have enough to interrogate Carl Johnson. Beckett is preparing for the encounter when Castle says, "Has he been processed yet?"

Beckett stops and says, "No. Why?"

"Can I be there when he's photographed? I've got an idea."

"Sure, Castle. What are you thinking?"

"If it works, I'll let you know."

Smiling at his secrecy, Beckett says, "Okay, Castle. Let's go. Oh, do you want me there, or not?"

Castle thinks about it for a second and says, "Might work better without you."

Beckett nods and heads downstairs to set it up. Once she's arranged for an officer to process Johnson, she says to Castle, "Let me know when you're done."

Castle outlines his plan to the officer and they both go to collect Johnson. On entering the room, Officer Bryant says, "Mr. Johnson, if you'll come with me, we'll get you printed and photographed."

Without moving, Johnson says to Castle, "Who are you? You're not a cop."

"My name's Richard Castle, sir. I'm an author here doing research. I know that you're probably reluctant to say anything. But I'd appreciate any information you could give me." And then he says, "We could play _hypothetical_…you know, _Hypothetically, if I were guilty, I would have…yada, yada_."

Johnson eyes him up and down and says, "I don't think so."

Castle shrugs, as if it's no big deal and says, "Suit yourself."

Bryant doesn't cuff Johnson, but does take hold of the man's arm while he directs him to be processed. When Castle follows them, notebook and pen in hand, Johnson says to Bryant, "He's coming with us?"

Bryant says, "Yeah, he pretty much goes wherever he wants."

Johnson says to Bryant, "Well, I don't want him following me."

Bryant only shrugs, while Castle laughs and says, "Yeah, I get that a lot. But I have permission to be here. So, I'm afraid you don't have a choice."

Johnson is fingerprinted first and, during the process, Castle says, "So, you were arrested for stalking, right?" When Johnson makes no comment, Castle says, "Why were you stalking her…hypothetically speaking?" He's again met with silence, but is undeterred and says, "Was she pretty?" When this draws a glance from Johnson, Castle makes a show of taking some notes and says, "So, she was pretty, huh?"

Johnson says, "What did you write down."

Castle shows him the notebook; under a heading "Stalker character's motive", he's written "Attraction" and then he says, "I write murder mysteries. In my next book, I want to include a character who stalks his victims. So, when I heard about your charges, I thought you might be able to help me out."

As Johnson wipes the ink off his hands, he says, "Your character; why does he stalk them?"

"Well, like I said, I write murder mysteries. But you obviously can't help me with that part, right?"

The look in Johnson's eyes makes Castle more certain than ever that he's the killer, though the man only says, "Of course not."

Johnson is being led to be photographed. Castle follows and, even though he knows the answer, says, "Do you think that my character stalks women he wants to have sex with?"

Johnson appears to give it some thought and then says, "No. He'd choose women who think that the world owes them something; that they're better than regular people. You know the ones?"

Castle nods and says, "Yeah. Yeah, I do. So, my character wants to…what; take them down a peg of two?"

Johnson nods and says, "Yeah. He wants to remind them that being pretty and successful doesn't make them invincible."

Castle takes some notes again and then says, "How would he find his victims?"

Johnson shrugs and says, "He'd just look. Those types of women are everywhere."

Johnson has been put in position and Bryant is preparing to take his photo when Castle says, "Would he stalk them for a long time?"

Johnson shrugs and says, "I reckon he'd follow them long enough to work out how to kill them without getting caught."

At this point, Bryant says to Johnson, "Just stand up straight and look at me, sir."

Castle says, "And would he kill them quickly?"

Johnson can't help a grin as he drops his voice to barely above a whisper and says, "No. He'd want them to know that they're about to die and there's nothing they can do about it."

Bryant takes the photo and then says, "Once again, please, and this time don't smile."

When Bryant is done, he escorts Johnson back to Interrogation and Castle says, "Thanks for helping me out, sir." Back in the room with the cameras, Johnson is one again taciturn and merely shrugs before sitting down and assuming his former, relaxed posture. Outside the room, Castle says to Bryant, "Get it?"

Bryant grins and says, "Got it. Give me a few minutes and I'll have some copies for you."

Castle claps the man's shoulder and says, "Thanks, B. I owe you one."

Indeed, it's literally only a few minutes before Bryant is back with the copies and Castle thanks him again before returning to Homicide. Beckett sees that he's carrying something and says, "Mission accomplished?"

Castle drops the photos on the desk in front of her and says, "Yep; went even better than I'd hoped. He wasn't keen to talk to me initially, but he opened up after a while."

Shocked, Beckett says, "He confessed?"

"No. He's too clever for that, and I wasn't sure if you wanted him to know that we suspect him of murder. I convinced him that we were talking about a stalker character in my next book…not actually a lie; I really want to write this guy."

Beckett looks at the photo, to see that Johnson's grin is exactly as Doyle described it and says, "How did you do that?"

Castle grins and says, "I keep telling you, Beckett; magic." And then he says, "I figure this guy has been stalking and attacking women for a long time." He points to the photo and says, "And I'd bet good money that this is the last thing his victims see before they die."

Beckett has caught up with him and says, "You're thinking of those that survived."

"Exactly. If you circulate that picture, you'll get a lot more hits than from a dodgy sketch or a bored mug-shot."

"Bryant took this?"

Castle nods and says, "Uh, huh, and he's scanned it into the system, so you can do what you like with them."

Beckett immediately turns to her computer to get started on doing just that. Castle smiles at her enthusiasm and sits beside her to wait. She's soon finished and says, "Thanks, Castle."

Castle stands up and says, "We're ready, then?"

Beckett nods and says, "_I'm_ ready. You saw his psych profile; he fantasizes about torturing and killing women."

Castle nods and says, "You're going in alone." And then he says, "Remember those differing IQ scores?"

"You mean that he tested anywhere from idiot to above average?"

"Yeah. Someone smart could play dumb, but…"

"Dumb can't play smart. Good point." And then, with a deep breath, Beckett says, "Ok. I'll just let Montgomery know. He wants to see how it goes."

"I'll do that. You're ready. Go get him." And then Castle says, "Oh, but touch up your makeup first."

Confused, Beckett says, "I'm not wearing any, Castle. I didn't have time."

Castle peers at her and says, "Huh, you're right. Well, put some on, then. He's not attracted to his victims, but he nevertheless chooses women who are attractive. So you'll have more chance of unnerving him if you spruce yourself up a little." When Beckett looks wary of the idea, Castle crosses his heart and says, "On my honor, this is not a ploy. I'm just trying to help out."

"Okay, Castle. You inform the captain and I'll make myself pretty."

Castle returns with Montgomery in time to see Beckett approaching the interview room. The men enter the adjacent room to watch the show.

Beckett enters Interrogation, with a manila folder in one hand and says, "Good morning, Mr. Johnson. I'm Detective Beckett. Do you know why you're here?"

Not even bothering to uncross his arms of legs, Johnson looks up and, after appraising Beckett, says, "I'm not answering any questions and I want a public defender."

"Certainly, Mr. Johnson. It's a little early for an attorney to get here. But we've put in the call for you and they should be here soon. In the meantime, how about I tell you a story?"

When Johnson only shrugs, Beckett opens the folder to check her information and then says, "Once upon a time there was a boy of twelve, who had the most dreadful nightmares. Every night he's attacked by demons with glowing eyes." She has his attention now as Johnson sits up straight and looks uncomfortable. So Beckett says, "The nightmares continue for years and then one day, the young man finds out how to make them stop. He knocks on a neighbor's door and, when the woman opens the door, he punches her in the face."

"I don't want to listen to this, and I want that lawyer."

"I told you, Mr. Johnson, we've already arranged that for you, but it'll take time. Until then, I can say what I wish, so long as I don't violate your rights by repeatedly asking you questions without your attorney present. Now, where was I? Oh, yes; as a result of that attack, the young man is institutionalized for three months. Would you like to know what the psychiatrist said about him?"

"No."

As if he's actually given permission, Beckett reads, "_This patient is a paranoid young man who is struggling for control of strong homicidal impulses. His behavior controls are faulty, and there is a high potential for violent acting out. This individual is considered dangerous_." And then Beckett looks Johnson up and down and says, "You don't look dangerous to me." When Johnson's eyes narrow in anger, Beckett knows that she's on the right track and says, "The young man returns to high school after his release from hospital. With the help of his doctor, he channels his rage into competitive boxing, but continues to decline academically. Throughout high school, he is a drug user, a loner and is often disciplined by school officials for his volatile behavior with female classmates." And then she looks up at Johnson and says, "Oh, dear, Carl. You didn't do well at all."

Johnson growls, "Shut up."

Again ignoring him, Beckett says, "Despite barely passing high school, he wins a sporting scholarship to college. Before attending the program, he is assessed once more by his doctor, who says that the young man is still a danger to society and has a strong impulse to beat up women." She looks at Johnson again and says, "Is that true, Carl, do you like to beat up women?" When he says nothing, Beckett smiles and says, "Would you like to beat me up, Carl?"

In the observation room, Montgomery and Castle both see the look of pure hatred Johnson levels at Beckett and Castle says, "You sure she knows what she's doing?"

Montgomery says, "I'm sure. But, just in case, there are now four officers on the other side of the door from Beckett." And then he says, "Oh, but don't tell her about that, if it turns out we don't need them."

Reassured, Castle sighs in relief and says, "Thank you, sir."

Inside the interview room, Beckett says, "The young man, now twenty years old, drops out of college before finishing his first year and returns home to live with his mother." Beckett tsk-tsks her disapproval and says, "Back with your mother, Carl?"

Johnson says, "She wasn't well. She needed my help."

Beckett stares at the information before her, while she focuses on hiding her delight at drawing him out a little and then says, "But you didn't stay there for very long, did you? It was less than a year later that you persuaded Lenore Kowalski to open her apartment door to you. Do you remember Lenore?" It's obvious that Johnson knows what Beckett is talking about, but he says nothing and won't meet her eye. Beckett then says, "Well, she remembers you. That must have been your first time, because it didn't go well and Lenore survived." Beckett looks at her watch and says, "Right about now she'll be looking at mug-shots, including one of you that was taken just this morning. Do you think there's any chance that she won't identify your photo as the face of her attacker?"

Johnson is looking increasingly uncomfortable and repeats, "I want that lawyer."

Beckett again glances at her watch and says, "They should be here within the hour. I'm afraid that I can't do anything about the wait." And then she says, "You mustn't have liked failing at your first attempt, because Gloria was attacked only a week later. But she won't be identifying you, will she, Carl? Because you stabbed her thirty-three times and left her to bleed out in the stair well of her building."

Johnson suddenly stands up, prompting Beckett to immediately say, "Sit down, Carl."

Johnson walks to the door and pounds on it, saying, "I want a lawyer!"

Hyper-vigilant for any sign of danger, Beckett nevertheless stays in her seat and says, "Sit down, Carl, or I'll have you cuffed to the chair and you'll _still_ have to listen to me."

Ignoring Beckett, Johnson moves to the one way mirror and, as if he can see Castle and Montgomery, says, "I don't have to listen to this. I want my lawyer!"

On the other side of the glass, Montgomery has a firm hand on Castle's shoulder, keeping him in place and says, "She's fine. Let it ride, Castle."

Panting with effort of keeping calm, Castle only starts to relax when Johnson finally gives up and returns to his seat. When Johnson sits down and turns his body to face away from Beckett, Castle says, "You can let go." When Montgomery releases him, Castle rubs the shoulder and says, "You're stronger than you look."

Montgomery laughs and says, "So is Beckett; just relax."

Making no reference to Johnson's outburst, Beckett says, "As I was saying; Gloria won't be identifying you, because she died of her many wounds. However, there was a witness who reported a man wandering the apartment complex asking for Charles. Curiously, that's exactly the same thing that Lenore reported to police, once she'd recovered from her attack. And I'd be willing to bet that Gloria's neighbor will be able to identify you, too and she's willing to come here for a lineup."

Now desperate, Johnson says, "Please stop. I don't want to hear this."

Beckett again has to take a few seconds to compose herself, as this is the first time she's heard of Johnson exhibiting anything like remorse for his crimes and then she says, "Killing Gloria wasn't enough though, was it? Only a month later Diane was attacked by a man wielding something like a scalpel. Unfortunately for you, she also survived and even gave a description of your car, albeit a little vague. Did you know that she saw your Camry? I bet you did and that's why you moved to Ann Arbor."

Speaking so softly as to be almost inaudible, Johnson says, "Please stop."

Beckett checks her notes and says, "Now, here's where I get confused. Because, either you completely changed your methods, or you didn't kill again for two years." She pauses, as if giving the matter some thought and says, "But two women were strangled to death in the time you lived there, so I'm guessing you changed your MO. That's smart Carl; not smart enough to fool the FBI, but smart enough to keep the local police off your back."

"FBI?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you that? The FBI have been following you for a while. How do you think we know so much about you?" Just then Beckett hears the quiet knock on the door that means Johnson's lawyer is on the way, so she says, "We'll be here all day if I go over every victim, so I'll skip past Jeannie, Hazel, Denise, Shirley…wow, Shirley was only seventeen. Hardly a challenge, Carl." After another glance at her notes, Beckett says, "Next was Linda, Glenda and Rebecca, and then you came to Manhattan." Beckett grins and says, "Big mistake." And then she puts the photo of June Croft's blood-soaked body in front of him and says, "You stalked June for a long time. We went back through weeks of surveillance footage from the street where she works. You appear on several of the days…well, your Camry, anyway. We got a good shot of your expired license plates."

"That's not proof of anything."

"No, it's not. But it's enough for me to finish my story. You stalked June, a woman so nice that we couldn't find a single person who might want her dead, and then you followed her home from work one night and waited until she'd opened her apartment door. When she heard you approaching, she turned and you punched her in the face hard enough to cut the inside of her cheek, loosen teeth and knock her out cold." Johnson leans forward and puts his head in his hands, so Beckett knows she's close and says, "She regained consciousness just long enough to feel her throat being ripped open. At which point it was far too late to cry out, as she breathed blood into her lungs. Did you know that you almost cut her head off with that blow? She was effectively dead already, but you stabbed her a few more times from behind and then turned her over and stabbed her again, and again, and again…fifty four times, Carl! I know, because I counted them, and I stood in her blood while I did so."

Beckett stops talking when it sounds like Johnson is trying to say something, but then she realizes that he's weeping and he whimpers, "Please. I can't stop it."

Beckett leans forward and says, "Can't stop what, Carl?"

Just then the door opens and a man known to Beckett as a defense attorney says, "Mr. Johnson, I'm Brad Hannover and I'm here to represent you." To Beckett, he says, "I hope you haven't been interrogating my witness without counsel present. I'll want a copy of this interview."

With her chance rapidly disappearing, Beckett addresses only Johnson and says, "We have your prints and your DNA now Carl, so you're not going to get away with it this time. This might be your only chance to come clean."

Hannover says, "Don't say a word, Mr. Johnson."

When Johnson wipes his face on his sleeve and says nothing, Beckett struggles to hide her disappointment as she sighs and says, "Carl Johnson, you're under arrest for the murder of June Croft. From here you'll be taken to Central Booking, where you'll be held until your arraignment." To Hannover, she says, "Good luck and, if you have a wife or daughter, don't ever let him see them."

Beckett leaves the two shell-shocked men and quietly shuts the door on the way out. Castle and the captain are waiting just outside the room and Montgomery says to an officer, "Put him in a cell."

They watch Johnson be led away, lawyer in tow and then Beckett says to Montgomery, "I'm sorry, sir."

Montgomery smiles and says, "You made a cold-blooded killer break down and cry like a child. I'd say that's a good day's work, Beckett. Go home."

Confused, Beckett says, "Sir? There's still a lot to do."

Montgomery nods and says, "Yes, but I'm sure that Ryan and Esposito are up to the task when they get here. Go home and don't come back until you've had some sleep."

Beckett shakes her head and says, "Sir, I'm fine."

Too smart to get into a debate with her, Montgomery heads towards his office as he says, "I've got work to do. Castle; don't let her sit down at her desk."

A little surprised to be ordered, Castle recovers and motions that Beckett should go first. Fuming, Beckett almost stomps to her chair and grabs her jacket. Neither of them say a word as they head for the elevator. Once inside, Castle says, "Would you rather that I catch a cab?"

"No, Castle, I'm not angry at you. I'm just frustrated that I couldn't quite get a confession from him."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"If I hadn't delayed you getting those mug-shots, you might have had time to get him."

Beckett shakes her head and says, "You take way too much credit for being able to influence the universe, Castle. Sometimes luck is on their side. It's as simple as that." And then she sighs and says, "But I think his luck is running out. With Doyle, we have three people who can pick Johnson out of a lineup and, now that we have his details, we can tie him to other attacks. He's not going anywhere."

As they approach her car, Castle says, "Will you let me drive?"

"Don't be silly, Castle, your place is on the way. It won't take long."

"Except that it's rush hour now and we're heading across town, so we'll proceed at a snail's pace. You can nap on the way and I'll catch a cab home." When Beckett appears indecisive, Castle says, "You can have breakfast and freshen up, then head straight back to the precinct."

Beckett considers for a moment longer and then tosses him the keys and says, "Thanks, Castle."

Pleased at the chance to make up for delaying her interrogation, Castle says, "Any time, detective."

* * *

The car engine shutting down wakes Beckett and it takes her a moment to remember why she's a passenger in her own car. She looks around and says, "Castle, this isn't my apartment. It's the parking lot across from your place."

Weariness evident in his voice, Castle says, "Look at your watch."

When Beckett does so, she sees that it's over an hour since they left the precinct and she says, "Traffic that bad?"

Castle wearily rubs one hand over his face and then says, "Yeah, sorry, but I wasn't going to last until your place." He hands her the keys and says, "I'll call you a cab. Your car will be safe here and you can pick it up on the way through when you're ready to get back to work, or you can take your chances with the traffic. Either way, I'm going back to bed."

Beckett gives it some thought and then hesitantly says, "Or…you could get some sleep while I borrow your upstairs en suite and then cook us breakfast?"

Shocked at his good fortune, Castle says, "I fell asleep in traffic, didn't I? I'm dreaming."

Beckett smiles and gets out of the car as she says, "No, not dreaming, Castle. Come on."

Once they're inside his apartment, Castle says, "You know where everything is, right?"

"Unless you've made major changes, I should manage ok. Get some sleep, ok?"

Castle heads for his bedroom and says, as if to himself, "Get some sleep, she says, while she's upstairs in _my_ shower, water cascading off her…"

"Castle!" When Castle waves one hand in the air, to show that he's heard her, Beckett smiles and heads upstairs to the spare room. Thankfully, everything is as it was when she stayed here last year. After a refreshing shower, the spare bed is just too tempting and Beckett puts a towel on the pillow to protect it from her wet hair, before lying down for just a few minutes.

When she wakes, a much revived and freshly scrubbed Castle is standing by the bed. On seeing her eyes open, he gently says, "Hey." And then he smiles and says, "What happened to breakfast?"

Beckett bolts upright and says, "God, how long was I out?"

"A couple of hours. I'm starving."

Beckett is well and truly awake now and realizes that she can smell food cooking, so she smiles and says, "You cooked."

"Well, I got hungry. You can't promise a man food and then fall asleep." Castle shakes his head and heads out of the room as he says, "I'm seriously reconsidering the whole becoming your lover thing."

Beckett smiles at his lie as she hangs the wet towel on the door where he'll find it later and then follows him downstairs to the kitchen. By the time Beckett is sitting before her too generous plate of bacon and eggs, she's actually drooling at the prospect of finally eating and says, "This looks good."

Smiling a little at her enthusiasm, Castle says, "You're welcome." They eat in silence for a while and then Castle says, "Do you still need to go home, or are we going straight back to work?"

Her mouth full of food, Beckett manages to say, "Work." Castle has been fighting a smile since they sat down, so she says, "What?"

Castle stops staring and says, "Oh, nothing." And then the smile reaches his lips and he says, "But you might want to check a mirror before we leave."

Beckett rushes to the nearest shiny surface and sees that napping with wet hair has turned one side of her head into a decent impression of Medusa. She can hear Castle chuckling behind her. When she whirls around to face him, he's standing with the table between them. Furious, she says, "Why didn't you say something?"

Castle shrugs and says, "Too much fun." And then he says, "How 'bout I clean up while you tame that mess?"

Without another word, Beckett stomps up the stairs to right the wrong that is her hair. When she returns to the living room, Castle is standing by the door, ready to go, holding her jacket out for her. Still fuming, she declines his silent offer of assistance and snatches it out of his hands to put it on. Castle can't quite lose his smile as he opens the door and motions for Beckett to go first. Even when they're on their way to the precinct, they haven't spoken a word to each other and Castle is still smiling slightly, so Beckett says, "Come on, Castle, it wasn't that funny."

Confused for a second, Castle then says, "I'm not still laughing at you. Sometimes people smile when the good things in their life outweigh the bad. I believe it's called happiness. You should try it some time."

Unable to maintain her anger against such opposition, Beckett finally smiles and says, "Thanks for breakfast, Castle."

"You're welcome, detective." And then he says, "Why did Johnson cry?"

A little taken aback by the sudden change in tone, Beckett considers it and says, "You're thinking of Doyle's description?"

Castle nods and says, "Yeah. Johnson obviously doesn't give a damn about these women, so why would he cry?"

Beckett has a theory, but says, "What do you think?"

After a second, Castle says, "He's a Momma's boy. The clues are in Jordan's profile of him. I think he cried because he finally got caught out and doesn't want to face his punishment." And then he grins and says, "That, and you're terrifying."

Beckett smiles and says, "You're not afraid of me."

Castle smiles and says, "Are you kidding? It took me almost three years to ask you out, Beckett. You scare the shit out of me."

"Oh, come on, you were hitting on me the day me met; during an interrogation!"

Castle dismisses it with a wave of his hand and says, "That was different. It's just a knee-jerk reaction to a pretty face. I didn't really expect you to go for it."

Confused, Beckett says, "So, this time you expected me to just drop Josh and take you up on your offer?"

"Well, no. I didn't really expect you to go for it this time, either."

Even more confused, Beckett says, "Then how is it different?"

Nervous about damaging her amicable mood, Castle hesitates and then says, "Because now I want more."

Beckett glances at him to assess his mood. When she's confident that he's in earnest, she finds the courage to say, "How much more?"

With his heart in his throat, Castle says, "I want everything."

Beckett is quiet for a while, ostensibly focusing on the traffic and then says, "No one gets everything from me, Castle."

Castle breathes a sigh of relief that she hasn't shut him out again and says, "Then I'll settle for whatever you can spare."

"You already have that."

Castle smiles and says, "And I'm grateful. Weren't we just talking about the fact that I'm happy?"

Beckett relaxes a little and says, "Yes, we were." And then she says, "What about you; do you ever give everything?"

With a huge grin, Castle says, "Always." And then he shrugs and says, "Sometimes, it means that I'm a hollow shell of a man for a while after they leave me, but I've never really regretted it." When Beckett is silent, he says, "You should consider trusting him enough to try it. I seriously doubt that he'd use it against you." When she still says nothing, Castle says, "Did I say something wrong?"

Beckett shakes her head and says, "How can you…aren't you jealous?"

Castle laughs and says, "Constantly. But I'll live."

Beckett smiles and says, "Josh thinks that you helping me be a better girlfriend is part of your plot to win me."

Castle thinks about it and says, "Not that I'm aware of, but it sounds like me. Is it working?"

Beckett laughs and says, "No."

They're quiet for a while, once again at ease with each other and then Castle says, "What about Esposito?"

Confused, Beckett says, "Sorry?"

"How much of everything did you give him?"

Shocked, Beckett glances at him as she angrily says, "He told you?" When she sees Castle's grin, she says, "He didn't tell you."

Immensely pleased with himself, Castle says, "Nope."

Without a word, Beckett takes the next right turn, almost too fast, onto a quieter street and then screeches to a halt and turns to face him as she says, "You can't ever talk about this, Castle."

Still smiling, Castle says, "That you and Javi dated? How can I not?"

"I'm serious, Castle. Promise me you won't say a word."

"Now, why on earth would I make such a promise?"

Beckett knows that she can't intimidate him, so she says, "Please, Castle."

Castle gives it some thought and then says, "I think, for a favor like this, some recompense is in order."

Suddenly afraid what he might ask of her, Beckett leans back slightly and says, "I'm not kissing you, Castle."

As if the idea is offensive to him, Castle grimaces and says, "Eww, gross. No, I want the details." When Beckett looks horrified, he says, "Not the down and dirty details, just the circumstances."

Beckett looks wary as she says, "And you'll never repeat any of it, to anyone…using any media?"

Castle smiles at her comprehensive conditions and then says, "I so promise."

Beckett is quiet for a few seconds and then says, "It was before he joined the force."

"It was his army uniform that drew you in, wasn't it?"

Beckett rolls her eyes and says, "Do you want me to tell you, or not?" When Castle motions locking his lips, Beckett says, "We went on a few dates, but it didn't really go anywhere and we parted amicably. Later, when it became obvious that we were going to work together, we agreed to never mention it. That's it."

"How many is a few?"

"Uh, five or six, I think."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Did you guys do it, or not?"

"You said only the circumstances, Castle."

"Oh, come on! You have to tell me."

"No, I don't. And you promised, Castle, not a word to anyone."

"Can I at least ask Javi?"

"No, never."

After an inner struggle that plays out on his face, Castle says, "Fine. You win. But you totally cheated."

Relieved at his cooperation, Beckett says, "It's not my fault that you're a bad negotiator, Castle." And then she says, "How did you know?"

Castle shrugs and says, "I don't know…you two have a special kind of trust between you. So I took a punt and it paid off." And then he says, "Can we get back to work now? We have a killer to catch."

Satisfied that he's done torturing her, Beckett smiles and says, "Yes, sir."

The End

* * *

For the record: Any fan of GTA (San Andreas) will know the name Carl Johnson. However, my inspiration for the character is Carl "Coral" Eugene Watts; a far more horrific character than I could ever write.


End file.
